


The Violin with The Broken Strings

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (BBC), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Bisexual Female Character, Blood and Injury, But not too short, Character Death, Dead People, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, John being a sweetheart, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Murder, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Only like a few things changed, Plot Twists, Police being dumb, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Being an Asshole, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Needs a Hug, Short, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Violence, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 44,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There's a murderer lurking in the streets, hunting in the cities of the Queen's country. There is no tie between the victims, there is no telling who will be next, and there is no leads as of December, 2010. Four people have gone missing in Canterbury, only one has been found, murdered and left in a mutilated state.Sherlock Holmes, ever the bored detective works on the case in his mind, now dealing with not only boring and mundane cases but a friend of John's new girlfriend who seems to challenge Sherlock make it a point to aggravate him.When murders hit London, it'll take Holmes's team, their new additions, and Lestrade's whole crew to stop the bodies from piling up and to keep their city safe. Sherlock will not only face one of the most puzzling cases of his carrier, he will also have to stare down the most difficult hurdle he's ever faced: Love.
Relationships: John Watson & Original Female Character(s), Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Prelude

This is a story inspired by a few real life serial killers.

I will put in trigger warnings wherever I can think of but if I miss some, please let me know. 

This story is fictional, the police and other officials have been dumbed down for the sake of this story.

I'm not planning on making this a very long story unless it needs to be. 

Please enjoy~


	2. Chapter I: Tea?

//Flashback//  
\- The Pub was blasting loud music, the patrons singing along drunkenly and loudly. He was on his third, no fourth pint and was struggling to guzzle the rest of it down. "Easy, don't you have work tomorrow?" his friend laughed, he had not been drinking as he was driving. "No! I took a 'oliday" the man slurred and cupped his friend's shoulder. The alcohol was doing it's job a pint and a half ago, but Charles didn't care. He had no wife to return to, no girlfriend to call or any kids to worry about. Tonight was his night and he'll do as he damn well pleased. 

"I 'otta take a piss" he mumbled and set his drink down. "Alright mate, when you come back we'll get you home, sound good?" his friend was answered with a nod and Charles wobbled off, bumping into people and tables on his way to the back. He groaned when he saw two other men waiting in line for the loo and stumbled over to the door labeled "Ladies" 

"Oi dumbass! That's the ladies room, line's over here" one person called to him. "Can't wait" Charles huffed and the man pointed to the green door at the very end of the hallway. "Then go piss by the trash" Grumbling to himself, he pushed the door and tripped out onto the street. He walked down the sidewalk a little bit and over to a little hideout in the alleyway, right next to the bins and undid his zipper. 

It was cold and rainy, the Spring leaving a certain smell in the air. Charles looked to his left and saw a silhouette at the end of the alleyway behind the chain fence. "I'm just taking the piss officer, no worries it'll wash off!" he called and started cackling. Charles went back to working his trousers when he heard a quick scuffle from where the person was standing. When he lifted his head, he saw the silhouette had inhumanly climbed the fence and was walking slowly toward him, holding something in their hand. "You gotta phone, mate? I 'otta call a cab" Charles pointed to the street behind him. He could see the figure was about his height, hefty and dressed head to toe in black clothing and a black hood.

Charles backed up toward the bar and turned around. "Okay, I'm gonna go back inside now!" he shouted as if he was alerting someone and started walking quickly back to the bar. Before he made it out into the street:

WHAM. Blackness.

\\\End of Flashback\\\

Sherlock woke to the sound of the kettle going and grumbled to himself. That girl was still here it would seem. He threw himself unceremoniously out of the bed and wrapped his robe around his shoulder. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" he huffed spotting the source of his aggravation for the last two weeks. Annie looked up from the table with a soft smile "Well good morning to you too Mr. Holmes" she said and extended a cup of steaming liquid toward him. "Tea?" 

He was going to get John back for this. Steal his laptop or change the password on his blog again but he would get him back. The last few days he and his new girlfriend, Caroline, had fallen into a rhythm of going out for drinks, bringing it home and watching a new show on the TV and then they'd leave Annie in the living room alone with Sherlock. They did not get along, at least from his point of view, and he made a point to bring that up every time they suggested she join them at 221B Baker Street. John would brush it off like they were just teasing each other and Caroline explained time and time again that Annie did not hate him, but Sherlock remained adamant. It wasn't that Annie was entirely brilliant, that she would tease Sherlock about his lack in primary school knowledge, or that she would watch him do his experiments in his kitchen. It wasn't that she would humor her friend by tagging along on dinner dates, that no matter how many times he saw her that she would make him deduce her and other strangers, or that she was one of the people who read his own blog as well as John's. Hell, it wasn't even that on these days she'd be there, cooking for the boys and her friend or that when Sherlock would lend her his coat, it would engulf her almost entirely in a way that amused him slightly. 

None of that stirred Sherlock's aggravation to the female, it was simply the fact that she was so smug about the whole thing. She had a level of over confidence that mirrored his own, she would often wink and flip her hair at him. She would touch him arm, pay for dinner, and in times like this make him breakfast. The worst was that he found himself staring at her. Taking in her calm facade as she watched the telly, lost in thought instead of listening to the tripe spilling from the speakers, or watching her gracefully move about his home as if she had lived here her whole life. And she knew it. She would call him out on it, in front of John, in front of Caroline, in public, leaning in to whisper in his ear purposely blowing warm air over his ear. She did it on purpose, for a show, and for what? That is what angered him. 

"I take it Caroline stayed the night again," Sherlock said, not asking and Annie nodded sipping her tea. "Yep. We went bowling" she smiled at him and followed him to the table set up in the living room. "I bought breakfast today instead, I didn't want to disturb your refrigerator again" she said and placed a bag of croissants in front of Sherlock. He didn't answer her, but took one and hastily biting it. He picked up the paper and began to read, looking for anymore cases. He had just finished busting a bank fraud and was slowly getting bored once again. "I missed you last night" Annie chimed in, looking at a different section of the paper. Sherlock glanced at her and scoffed "No you didn't. You didn't even sleep here" he commented and she set her cup down, folding her hands in front of her.

"Are we starting this early? Go on then" she sat back and waved her hand. Sherlock took in her appearance for a moment and smirked. "You didn't go home, your clothes are wrinkled suggesting you slept in them. You have dog hair on your left shoulder and dried spittle on your mouth meaning you crashed on a couch. Not my couch, I don't have a dog and I would've seen you when I got in last night. You slept on Caroline's couch, she has a retriever. It would also explain why you picked up breakfast instead of cooking like you usually do. Lastly, you weren't planning on staying since you've brushed your hair recently, you're make up is freshened up and your tapping your foot impatiently so, the question is, where do you have to be in such a hurry this morning that would warrant you cleaning up your face but not change your clothes?" he said leaning forward on his hands. There was a slow clap from behind the two. "Are you two at it already?! It's 7 in the morning!" 

Caroline was tugging her long black hair into a ponytail. Caroline was a tall,plump, and loud young lady that had been John's annual date for Christmas. Sherlock figured their relationship would diminish after the holidays had ended but here she was almost three weeks later standing half naked in his home. She smiled at her friend and held her arms out. Annie stood and went to hug her, Caroline wrapping her arms around her slender frame and resting her chin on her head. "Don't bully my best friend Sherlock she gets it enough!" she scolded the man and he rolled his eyes. "I wasn't bulling her, I was explaining what she was doing last night." he said nonchalantly. "Oh I heard, how'd he do?" she asked turning to Annie with a large hopeful smile.

"Carol, we have to go this morning, remember?" Annie said motioning with her hands. "Oh! Damn! Wait I forgot hold on!" Caroline nabbed a croissant and ran passed her and back to John's room. Sherlock leaned back in his chair and stared at her. It baffled him how two different people could be friends so quickly. Caroline was an assistant manager at the local grocery store. She had long straight black hair, brown eyes, pale skin and covered in tattoos and piercings. She was always listening to hard rock music and playing it during her and John's...nightly activities. Annie, or Annabel, on the other hand seemed to commit to a whole different aesthetic. She was an English Professor that just started at the nearby University and doubled as a Forensic Science tutor.She was small in stature, usually a large sweater or a button down that covered her frame, she had shoulder length blonde hair that was closer to light brown, she had piercing grey eyes and if she had any additions to her seemingly smooth-tanned skin, Sherlock had yet to discover them. 

"So how close did I get?'' Sherlock asked taking his tea again. She chuckled and crossed her arms. "We're going to the vet's this morning. Caroline's dog is downstairs with Mrs. Hudson." she said smugly and Sherlock froze. Dammit. 

Smugly, she retrieved her friend and left with a curt wave. "Morning. Ohhh croissants!" John said coming into the room and reaching into the bag. "Did Annabel sleep here?" Sherlock asked not looking up from his paper. "I think she went and slept in Mrs.Hudson's flat, something about Caroline's dog being unwell." he said picking up a separate piece from the news paper. Sherlock grumbled to himself inaudibly and continued eating his breakfast. In that moment, Sherlock's cellular blipped and he froze when he read the text. 

"John. Go get your coat." Sherlock fought a wide smile. John had half a croissant left and huffed in annoyance "What now? Another person's credit card going missing you want to take crack at?" he said rolling his eyes. "No! There's been another body found!" Sherlock jumped up and ran to his own bedroom. 

The cab ride was silent, Sherlock practically beaming in excitement. Today would mark the second body the police have found in the new year(third overall), they had been thinking it was part of a series of disappearances that have been happening in Canterbury but as of late there had been people reported missing in Margate and now they were headed to Dartford. The light rain dusted the cab's windows and John glanced at his friend in front of him, their first case together was a serial killer and the case they had been following, this case, was beginning to feel similar. "You wanna tell me what's different that Lestrade would call you in?" John asked rested his palms flat against his thigh. "They called Lestrade in on this one. The body is different so he says" Sherlock said casually and flipped through his messages. "So you and Caroline..?" 

"Yes. Believe it or not I like her. She's fun. New. And she's very sweet" John said defensively and Sherlock held his hands up in mock defense. "I thought I heard Annie and you talking this morning." he said after a moment of silence. "Have you two found any common ground yet?" John was always like this. He thought because he and Caroline were going hot and heavy the same energy would come over their mutual friends. John wanted Sherlock to find a nice girl, hell even a nice guy one day to keep his mind away from cases like murders and burglars. He wanted to see his friend's face light up for a person instead of the promise of a corpse. Annie sparked something in Sherlock, though John couldn't say what exactly but he was holding onto that spark and milking it the best he could. Sherlock rolled his eyes "I don't see why you are insisting that she and I get along. You know how she is." he huffed and John shrugged "Caroline says she's rather fond of you" Sherlock stared hard at the rain droplets. 

"I'll believe that when I see it."


	3. Chapter II: Ready? Set..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The disappearances are becoming more common, now Sherlock and John are on their way to meet up with Lestrade to discuss and examine a new victim. The third body found in the new year and the sudden change in details. 
> 
> !Warning: Slight Graphic Depictions of corpses!

The rain had cleared out by the time the pair arrived, leaving a foggy and grim crime scene. Lines of police cars were littered around the perimeter, keeping a small group of people who had gathered around out. Gregg Lestrade was speaking to three other officers, it seemed as though they were arguing about something. "There's more than the usual coppers here" John said quietly, walking closer to his tall friend. "That means something is different" Sherlock mumbled and nodded when Lestrade looked back at them. "Sherlock! Dr.Watson!" he jogged over and sighed heavily. "What's going on?" Sherlock asked watching the group of policemen whispering to themselves. "They want to move the body and the witness. They don't want the press catching this just yet." Lestrade spoke softly. "Tell them I said no. Where's the body?" Sherlock said and looked around eagerly. Lestrade shuddered and motioned them to follow. "Talk to me." 

Lestrade swallowed heavily and cleared his throat. "Victim was found down here in the pond. The man that found her thought she had gotten into a fight or something, said that her whole face was bleeding. Well he was half right." he explained and held down the rope to let the men through. "Fair warning." he mumbled and motioned for the black tarp to be lifted from the body. John whipped around immediately and threw a hand over his mouth "Good God!" he groaned and shook his head. Sherlock stiffened and blinked, his frown deepening as he looked down at her. 

She was naked. Her body was wracked in deep purple bruises all over her chest, stomach and hips. Like both of the other victims found, she was riddled in large gaping wounds. There were deep parallel slices on both of her legs, two mirroring each other near the bend of her feet and two identical ones on the inside of both of her thighs. One long vertical cut spanning her whole stomach and two horizontal gashes above her clavicles. Lastly, like all of the victims found so far, two identical perfectly round holes on either side of her neck. The killer had stricken nine vital points and bleed them dry, the holes in each victim's neck lead the newspapers to call them The Vampire of Canterbury. The strangest detail about this victim was her head. The other two, each male, seemed to only have suffered a singular blow to the back of their head and their teeth had been missing, this woman however, her head had been brutally beaten to the point her whole face was caved in. The side of her skull had been bashed open, pieces of teeth and skull splintering out like glass and pieces of her brain were scattered down her back. 

"The damage suggests the killer had a personal vendetta with the victim. They left her teeth and tongue in. I'm thinking it was someone she knew trying to mimic the killer in Margate." Anderson, the forensics officer came around the van speaking loudly. Sherlock shook his head. "No. It's the same person." he spoke up and Anderson rolled his eyes. "And you're so sure? She's stark naked!" he huffed. Sherlock so enjoyed his torment. 

"The incision marks are identical to the ones left on the other two victims. Drained of blood, holes in the neck, blow to the head. All the same tell, the only difference is the killer left her teeth in, they hit her there first, possibly accidentally." Sherlock started and circled the girls corpse. "They left the marks in all the same places, with striking accuracy and skill, this couldn't just be anyone so it's a logical jump to assume this victim is linked to the others. Also to move forward, in a pond. She was found the exactly same way as the others: Charles Parks was found near the channel. Floating face down. Koda Reyn, found off shore in the North Sea, face down. She was also from Margate, question is why would the killer take her here. To Dartford?" Sherlock squatted down and pulled his magnifying glass. "How do you know she's from Margate?" John chimed in, cocking his head to the side. "Her tattoo, on the edge of her foot. I recognize the penmanship is from an artist in Margate." "She could've just drove there to get it." "No, no. This tattoo is simple, one word, small, cheap. You wouldn't drive more than ten minutes for a tattoo like that." 

Everyone exchanged looks. "So why is she in Dartford?" Lestrade asked picking at his beard. "Think. Why would you drag a beaten corpse an hour and a half away from her home just to dump her here. In a pond. In Dartford?" Sherlock asked, his excitement rising. "I wouldn't." Lestrade said, pushing out his chest. Sherlock rolled his eyes and motioned to the corpse. "To send a message! She was found in the exact same way as the others, the only difference is they left her teeth in. The other's could still be identified on looks alone, but they left her teeth so they got creative. They wanted to signal something, they're moving their hunting grounds. I need to look at the other bodies, have them and this woman sent to London immediately." Sherlock jumped over the rope and Lestrade ran after him. "All of that was speculating! Are you sure?!" he shouted and Sherlock whipped around. 

"Have I ever been wrong?" 

~~~  
John walked into his home after stopping by the store and stopped when he saw Sherlock dead staring at his computer. "Hey, where'd you run off to?" he asked and set the milk down. "I was right. She was from Margate. Here." Sherlock slid the computer toward John. There was a picture of a lovely young lady, a missing person's description at the bottom:

Vivian Barr, 33.   
Light blonde hair.  
Blue eyes.  
5'3-5'5.  
Defining characteristics: A golden chain with her name, a mole on the upper left lip, tattoo on left foot reading "Purpose".   
Last scene at work at Thatcher's on November 9th. 

John sighed and shook his head. It would always be a mystery on how his friend managed to do that. "Oh hello boys! John your lady friend called saying that she would be coming up later on." Mrs.Hudson came in with some biscuits on a tray for them. "Fantastic thank you" he said taking one. "Cancel your plans, I need you" Sherlock chimed in and began typing away on his computer. "What?" "Cancel your plans. They're moving the bodies and I'll need your help examining them." "Can't you get Molly to help you?" "I need a doctor's opinion." "Is this about you not liking Caroline?" Sherlock looked up and sighed. "No it's about us trying to catch a murderer John" he clarified and John's shoulders dropped in defeat. He was right. "Alright alright I'll tell her." he said throwing his hands up, earning a sarcastic 'thank you' from the consulting detective. 

Sherlock read through the statements that he could find online about the missing people and the bodies. Four people were missing from Canterbury, one of them were found dead in Margate. Nine people were missing from Margate, two of them found. One found in Margate, the other found in Dartford. There had been only one disappearance from Dartford so far, but Sherlock was sure there was to be another. Maybe he could catch them if he found a pattern. From the reports he was reading, released to the public, were not very informative. He sat in front of his computer, typing and researching. Emailing his connections to see if anyone knew anything. A hot breath on his ear caused him to involuntarily jump and whirl around. Annie laughed and cocked her head "Did I scare you?" she giggled and Sherlock glared at the door where John and Caroline were locked in a kiss. "Uh. John. I thought I told you-" "That's okay! John told me all about having to rush off, that's okay we'll wait here." Caroline jumped in and John looked at Sherlock apologetically. "We might be gone for a while." he insinuated and glanced at Annie who folded her hands behind her back, reading the paragraph over his shoulder. 

"I don't mind" Caroline smiled. "Yeah we can just play cards with Mrs.Hudson again." Annie said still reading. Sherlock slammed his computer closed and glared at her. "Have they brought you on the disappearances?" she asked, face dropping in concern. "That's hardly any of your business" he huffed standing to grab his own coat. "It's okay John told me about the body this morning" Caroline grinned and joined her friend on the couch. "Is this to do with that Vampire murderer?" she asked casually taking a biscuit. Sherlock gave a look to John, not really blaming him in theory love made people even more stupid then they tend to be. "It's undetermined." John clarified and Caroline shuddered. "That shit gives me the skeeves" she paused then perked up "Are you going to look at the body they found? Can we come?" she asked excitedly.   
"No."  
"Oh come on please?"   
"Legally. No."   
"But Ann's a Forensic's tutor! She could learn a thing or two from the great Sherlock Holmes!" 

Sherlock sucked his teeth in annoyance. She was right of course, Annie would have the clearance to study the bodies with them. She looked at Sherlock for a moment, weighing her options. "Please don't. She won't let me work" Sherlock pleaded in his head, as if she could hear them. She smiled a wide grin and waved her hands. "I would love that." she chuckled. If looks could kill, Sherlock would've annihilated the small woman in front of him. 

They took separate cabs so Sherlock could yell at his friend, John was slightly amused by such an emotional outburst from such a cold man. "Think of this as an opportunity to talk to someone who might understand what the hell you're saying." John joked and Sherlock huffed, looking out of the window. "Come on, Annie is a bright thing, maybe she could spot something you missed?" Sherlock whirled around in full offense. "Me? What I missed?" "Or what the other police missed, I'm just saying four eyes are better than two. Besides, the other two bodies have been cleaned up and dressed so Caroline wouldn't see any damming piece of evidence." Sherlock remained pouting on their way to the coroners. Molly was more than happy to assist Sherlock, but was less happy about his little entourage. 

"I've had them re-stripped like you requested, the girl has been cleaned up but not put back together." Molly explained and walked into the examining room. Caroline and John went up to the observing deck leaving Sherlock with Annabel to examine the murder victims. "Don't say anything until I'm finished. I don't want your input and I don't need your help. Just stand there and listen." he snapped at her and she shrugged. "If you say so. I'm just here to observe." she grinned. 

"Let's begin."


	4. Chapter III: Discrepancies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Warning: Graphic depictions of corpses/Descriptions of violence **

Molly unzipped the first bag. 

"Charles Parks, late thirties, found last summer in Canterbury. Estimated time of death was four months prior, corresponds with the missing person's report. Suffered a blow to the back of the head, he was fairly out of it and most likely didn't see it coming." Molly said motioning to the dead man before them. "Missing teeth, missing tongue, all cut up" she mumbled continuing from the other coroners report. "What was the definitive cause of death?" Sherlock asked, leaning over almost touching the corpse, scanning the marks around his neck. "Uh well they said the head wound was the thing that killed him, but he also has strangulation marks here" she pointed to a long thin bruise connecting the two rather large identical holes. Sherlock hummed and snapped a pair of gloves on and prodded the stiff skin around the wound. He walked around and studied the long cut down the man's torso, exactly like the one on the body found that morning. 

Annie stepped up, opposite of Sherlock and cocked her head side to side. "Is there any possibility that these wounds were the cause of death?" she asked turning to Molly. "No, they were made after death." the detective said, running a hand up and down the sewn cut. "Open the other one." he instructed and Molly walked over to Annie's side and unzipped the bag behind her revealing a young man. "Koda Reyn, early twenties possibly older, found earlier this month off of Margate, Estimated time of death was last Autumn. Like Mr.Parks, he suffered a head wound but to the right side. He had other injuries though, broken ribs and fractured hip, report said that he suffered a bit of a fall, like he was tossed." she explained and Sherlock pushed the man's head over, running a finger along his sewn up skull. "What killed him? The blow or the fall?" Molly tusked and shook her head. "He was hit with a blunt object, rounded they said and then almost immediately hit the ground. He was also strangled, albeit with something thicker, but that was also done postmortem. The fall wasn't high enough to kill him so I'd have to agree." she rubbed her hands together. Annie stepped up and leaned over the boy, taking a long look at him and shook her head. "I'm assuming the same about the incisions and his teeth?" she asked and Molly nodded. "After death." 

Sherlock huffed and moved slowly around Koda's body, pushing the skin around and pursing his lips. "Were any organs besides the tongue removed?" he asked and pushed gingerly on the dead man's side, scanning for another incision. "No the report said he had everything but the teeth and that...who does that?" Molly turned to Annie, her brows knitted together. "Someone seriously ill." Annie answered, placing a hand on the corpse in front of her. "He was a musician you know, he came and sang in London once while I was having a night out. He was good" Molly said sadly, and Annie nodded along. "Do we have the body found this morning?" Sherlock asked, not reacting to her previous statement. "Oh yes, I haven't had time to clean her up though so a bit of a fair warning, miss." she said coming around and unzipping the woman's bag. She was as she was found at the crime scene, wet and bloodied. "Oh my god, her head." Annie reached up and covered her mouth. "Yes, this one was different." Sherlock nodded and moved the light over head over the body's neck. He reached over and placed a finger over what was a chin. "This one also suffered strangulation. Before death." he said and motioned for Annie to look. She was hesitant but leaned over and nodded. Her face twisted into disgust and she shuddered. "You'll need a stronger stomach if you want to pick up this field, Professor." Sherlock teased. 

She shot him a glare and folded her arms. "What do we know about her?" she turned to Molly who sighed. "I'm assuming this was Vivian Barr, one of the missing persons from Margate." Sherlock interrupted and turned what was the mangled head of a woman. "You're a Professor?" Molly asked the other woman, voice wavering a little. "Yes, I teach English but as of late, I've been helping some students interested in forensic science." Annie said with a proud smile. There was a hideous crackling noise and Sherlock jumped back and was holding the entire front end of a skull, the other half on the floor. Molly shrieked and Annie turned her head sharply. "Holy shit!" Caroline's voice boomed from the intercom. "Wh-what did you do?!" Annie fussed, not looking at him. Sherlock gently set the half skull down and forced a retch down his throat. "I was uh...I was afraid of that." he said holding his arms out from him, not wanting to ruin his coat. "They did a number on this one, eh?" Molly said, leaning down to gently pick up the remains on the floor. "That's why I was called. This one has the same postmortem injuries but her head was more than just bashed." he said removing his soiled gloves carefully. Annie turned back to him and glanced over the dead body again. "You said you haven't cleaned her, and the head injury was made before these marks?" she asked looking at Molly who nodded. "Yeah, we just set her down." 

"The blood spatter should be larger then, right?" Annie now talked to Sherlock who looked up and down the torso. "Wouldn't the water wash it?" Molly asked cringing at the thought. "No. She has been dead for a while, just recently dumped in the pond. The blood would've stained her.." Sherlock grabbed the hand and pulled it up to his face. "Ew Sherlock, you're not wearing gloves..." Annie groaned. "Her nails are clean." He stated. Everyone froze. His head snapped up and he ran to the others. Annie took the woman's hand in her own and sure enough, the nails had been scraped clean" 

"Both men's skin is clean as well. No spatter from the head wound." Sherlock paused and look to Molly. "They cleaned them. They hit them over the head, bled them dry, and scrubbed them." he stood back looking between the three. "Let me know definitively the cause of death of Ms.Barr and do not let anyone sew her just yet" he ordered and Molly nodded. Sherlock walked over to the sink and began to scrub his hands, lost in thought. Why would the killer clean the blood spatter but dump the body in plain sight? To throw the police off? No, it was obvious the head wound was the killing blow. Sentiment? None of these victims had anything in common. A pair of soft hand joined his under the water, pulling his attention away. 

"That was very impressive, Mr.Holmes." Annie said softly, her face down trodden as she slowly lathered her hands together. Sherlock felt a pang of emotion wash through him. Guilt? Pity? It was unclear. He hadn't done anything wrong, she was the one who wanted to tag along and look at dead bodies. Still he felt the urge to console her in some way, to make that troubled line over her face disappear. "Are you worried?" he asked drying his hands and she shook her head. "We should go, I have school tomorrow and I need to do lesson planning." she said ignoring him and walking toward the door. Sherlock followed with a wave from Molly out to where John and Caroline were waiting for them. "Hey! What happened to that woman's face?" she asked seeing Sherlock and Annie shuddered in response. "I need to speak with Lestrade, Annie said she has lesson planning to do." Sherlock stepped in, changing the subject. "Oh..well John and I were gonna take a cab back to your place but-" "That's alright, Sherlock and I can split a cab, the station is on the way to the University. I'll pay." She said looking up, not really feeling the urge to argue. They filed into their separate cabs and Annie sat near the window, strained against the glass as if to get away from the man next to her. It was painfully quiet, he would normally not mind the silence between them, but she seemed almost angered with him. 

"Did I offend you?" he spoke up after a few minutes. It was a common question he learned to ask, people were always angry with him over something or another. He assumed if he had done something it was his earlier remark about her having a weak stomach. He was right though, if she wanted to look at dead people, she should be prepared. "No." Annie said softly and sat up. "Did I..upset you?" he asked now turning to look at her. She smiled a little this time and shook her head "It isn't you Sherlock, you haven't done anything." she breathed out shakily. That was a first, he didn't understand social cues very well and usually ended up insulting someone unintentionally. John was usually there to nudge him into apologizing though, and he wished his friend was here now to deal with the female who refused to look at him. "It's just-" she started, pulling Sherlock from his thoughts once again and he turned back to her giving her his attention. She looked up at him finally, her eyes glossed over "What possesses someone to go to that length?" she cringed. He nodded slowly, a fair question he supposed. "Her head was already beaten in! Why go through all the other stuff?" her voice cracked. It hit him then, she was unnerved seeing another woman like that. Understandable, though he didn't really understand. It's not like she knew her. 

"Did you know Vivian Barr?" She hung her head down and shook her head slowly. "No." she said sadly. Sherlock moved closer to Annie in an attempt to comfort her. John said some women like that sort of thing: hand holding and the whatnot. She huffed and smiled "I didn't know it was gonna be like that. I guess I just thought...stuff like that only happens in books or movies." she looked up at him, her grey eyes threatening to spill over. He just sat with her quietly, not really feeling like dealing with her in such an emotional state. After a moment, she lean over to gently rest her head against his arm. He stiffed at the sudden touch but let her lay there awkwardly fiddling with his hands which made her laugh a little. She had showered recently, her hair smelling like green apples and the faint smell of cocoa butter lifting off of her skin. The cab was warm, or maybe it was just him, but she still wore a bulky sweater sheltering her from the late winter chill. As soon as he felt himself beginning to relax, the cabby called over his shoulder that they were near. 

They stopped at the station and Sherlock peeled himself away from her. She smiled and whispered a thank you to him and he watched her drive away. His side, noticeably cold from the lack of her warmth. He wrapped his coat around him tighter to dispel that feeling and walked into the station. 

~~

Back at home, Sherlock was bent over his desk, shirt in tatters and hair frizzy from him running his fingers through them. There wasn't anything better in the files than there was on the internet. "Idiots" he thought to himself as he pinned pictures of missing persons and murder victims alike up on his wall. He stood back scanning over them. Why did the killer take both Koda Reyn and Vivian Barr from Margate and separate them? Why not use someone from Dartford? He shook his head puzzled, it was a risky move. They could've been caught with a body like that on the road not to mention how they didn't get caught dragging said corpse into a public pond. 

Serial Killers, always tricky, always hungry, but always too arrogant. They slip up, make mistakes and eventually get in way over their heads. He remembered the cabby that poisoned the others. He prayed on simple people, he thought he was hidden from the public eye because he was insignificant. However it took just one small detail to lead Sherlock on his tail, and unfortunately play his little murder game. He wondered if the killer knew he was on their case, if they knew how cookie cutter they were coming across. He would catch them soon, if they kept making mistakes like this, then Sherlock would have little trouble snuffing them out. He followed his hunch to pause at the map in front of him. Only one disappearance from Dartford. For now. 

His mind drifted to Annie. She would be in her classroom or at her flat, working on lesson plans for the next day. He could see her, hunched over a desk, hair sticking out in odd places. Her furiously scribbling on paper of frantically typing away making up lesson plans. He chuckled. He was doing the same thing after all. He wondered if she was a good teacher, if her students like her. He could see her in front of a large group of students, pacing back and forth talking about writing or whatever English professors spoke about, her hair neatly brushed into a high bun, as to keep a level of professionalism. He could see her wearing one of her long sweaters, high heels and red lipstick. She could be speaking on a mystery book that she had read herself in college, maybe she'd mention him? He shook his head and huffed in annoyance. Maybe he needed to sleep, or maybe another patch after all, 

Murders never rest.


	5. Chapter IV: The Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let me ask you...  
> what's more frightening?  
> The sound, or the unknown thing that made the roar?  
> What's more unnerving?  
> The storm, or the calm before?  
> What chills your blood?  
> The face, or the mask that is worn?”  
> -(Excerpt from The Calm Before The Storm) by Herman Hoyte-

Annie was swamped with work, resulting in very little sleep. The University had started classes early that year leaving her and her colleagues scrambling to perfect a curriculum before classes began. She rolled over in her small bed, groaning as her back disagreed with any movement that morning. Fighting herself she rolled her feet onto the cold floor and trudged to the bathroom to begin her morning routine. She huffed and pulled at the dark circles under her eyes and concealing them. Her phone rang causing her to jump and drop the make up in the sink spilling it all over. "Oh come on.." Annie whined and ignored her phone to clean the mess. After taking care of that she composed herself and pulled the phone up to her ear. "Hello?" 

Sherlock downed another cup of hot tea and shook his head violently. It has been three week since he was called onto this case, he had read the case files over and over and over again. There had been only one other disappearance since then, the killer was slowing down this time. He leaned back in his arm chair, hands pressed together and pushed them against his mouth in concentration. There was no pattern to the missing persons and there was no other victim found just yet, but he was sure something was amiss, something had already happened but going on just a gut feeling wasn't enough. "Are you going to move or shall I leave you to stare at your board?" an annoyed sigh left the guest that sat across from the detective. Sherlock smiled and moved his blue playing piece to the left without looking. 

Mycroft was watching his little brother carefully, it looked like he hadn't slept in ages if at all in the last week. Sherlock was like that though, no rest until he was satisfied, and he was the exact same way. The elder Holmes, bored with their tedious game already, moved his red piece and bumped into the blue player in his way. "Sorry" he mocked and moved his brother's piece off of the playing board. Sherlock didn't react however, just stared past him at the pictures nailed to his wall behind his brother. Rolling his eyes he listened to John pace the floor upstairs, obviously upset. "Your flatmate seems troubled. Trouble in the happy home?" Mycroft smirked and Sherlock glanced up at the ceiling to listen in on John's frantic pacing. "I think I heard he and Caroline arguing but it could've just been something else" the younger Holmes mumbled and glanced down at the playing bored. 

Caroline had continued to visit while Sherlock worked diligently, however with school starting, Annie was noticeably absent. Without her constantly pulling his focus, the days had begun to run together and he was able to tune out whatever John was doing. Caroline had mentioned Annie to him once or twice, saying that she had missed him (a lie obviously) and that she would come around on the weekends when she was free. That also turned out to be a lie because the last two Saturdays Sherlock had glanced out of his window, watching Caroline's cab pull up and drive away depositing the single passenger, leaving Sherlock to huff in annoyance and bury himself back into work. Mycroft, seeming to read his face chuckled and threw his leg over the other "How's that Professor doing? What was her name? Amanda?" he said as he watched Sherlock move his playing piece in a poorly planned move. "Hm? Annie?" he asked looking up and shrugging "Working I would assume." 

John told Mycroft all about Annie and how much she got on his brother's nerves. He met her briefly at Christmas when he popped in for a drink, also meeting John's rather energetic paramore. Something unsettled Mycroft about the two of them, something about how chummy the girls were especially after finding out Annie had only been in London a few months. However, he had the same bad feeling about John moving in with his brother the day they met and look how that turned out. Still, he saw how worked up Sherlock would get about this woman, and the way he spoke about her lead him to believe this woman was bullying his brother. Mycroft chuckled to himself as he moved his red piece again, he was worried about Sherlock being bullied like they were when they were little. Sherlock's brows knitted hearing him chuckle and squinted. "What?"   
"Nothing"   
"Nothing?"  
"Nothing." 

John tumbled down the stairs and stomped into the kitchen. "Sounds like trouble in paradise." Mycroft mumbled under his breath. "Girls are impossible!" said doctor came in throwing his hands up and falling into the couch. Neither Holmes engaged, not wanting to spur John on at the moment. "I doubt you'll be seeing Caroline again Sherlock so go ahead, let me have it. Tell me what was it that you hated about her" John sat up and folded his arms at his flatmate, as if it was his fault. "I didn't say I hated her, she was nice enough." Sherlock mumbled and looked over the game board. "Well then what was it? Her need to constantly be right or her insatiable apatite for the night life?" the doctor pouted. He was older than Caroline by a little bit, she enjoyed the night on the town often and by often meaning almost every single night. John was struggling to keep up. "So you've ended it then?" Mycroft asked, hardly caring truly. "No..we've just gotten into a row. But it seems as if we've been off for the last few days." he rambled on, the Holmes's long tuning him out, just letting the man vent. 

It was only until the last bit of John's frustration was Sherlock suddenly hit over the head in realization. "She's gone to stay with Annabel for the next few days I guess, so I don't expect to see her for a while." It clicked in the man's head then. If Caroline had broken things off with Sherlock, then he wouldn't see Annie again, maybe not ever. That gave him a sense of unease slightly, which unnerved him further. Sherlock stayed on that tidbit, his mind weighing the pros and cons of the situation unraveling itself. Mycroft took both men's silence as his time to leave. "Well dear brother today has been riveting, but I must be off. Dr.Watson, my condolences about your lady friend, Sherlock." the younger glanced up. "Get some sleep. You look like hell." and with that the elder Holmes stalked down the stairs. 

"Any leads as to where the next disappearance might be?" John asked, watching his friend pick up his violin, gently plucking the strings. "No. The pattern is too obscure for me to tell just yet, but" he placed the bow on the middle of the map. "I believe there would be the next target, if I were them." John took in Sherlock's face. His eyes were sunken and dark circles, his hair greasy and mussed around. "When is the last time you showered? Had a nap?" he asked, concern lacing his throat. "I showered the other day, why?" "Have you slept?" "Not since...." the detective looked up calculating the days in his head. He had been taking small twenty minute naps, just to give himself a little rest, but other than that no. "Maybe you should sleep, Sherlock. Lestrade and his people are also tracking the killer's movements, I'm sure nothing will happen while you take a day." John grabbed his friend around the shoulders and gently pulled him to the couch. "You don't know that John" Sherlock allowed him to sit him down on the couch, John would wrestle him down anyway. "Get some sleep. At least give yourself a few hours. Doctors orders" he pointed his finger down at the man. 

Sherlock was unsure how long he stayed glued to that spot on his couch, silent and gently plucking his violin strings in a small melody. Unknowingly the soft rain outside coupled with the unintentional lullaby, Sherlock drifted into a light sleep. He dreamed about sitting in the lab, fiddling with test tubes and beakers, solving a case. He scribbled away in his notebook, the pencil the only sound in the otherwise empty room. The lab was darker than usual, dark and he could swear he heard thunder rolling outside. There was a soft thump behind him making him glance up and see a figure moving just behind his shoulder. "Molly, would you mind handing me the pestle I have to grind this dirt." he said as there was a soft hand on his back. He brought the small silver knife up to his face as he began to scrape dirt from a severed hand. In the small reflection, he could see the figure: a thick black mass raise the pestle and threw it down, he could feel something at the back of his head then. Sherlock jumped, throwing himself up and out of his sleep, he was met with a set of alarmed grey eyes. 

"Sorry. You looked like you were tired so I tried to rest a pillow behind your head." Annie was holding a throw pillow in her hand, the other set up in defense. "Wh-what time is it?" Sherlock groaned, his arms and legs had grown stiff from his seated position. She glanced down at her watch and leaned it over for him to see. He was asleep for three hours, the sun was now casting a low light into the room. "What are doing here?" he said now sitting up and stretching his back, Annie let a small sigh escape her. "Caroline asked me to pick up her things. She's staying with me for a bit." she explained. She looked as if she had just come from the University, her hair tied up into a high ponytail, make up slightly muddied from her touching her face in frustration, her eyes were grey and tired. "Oh yeah. John had said something about them having a falling out" Sherlock stood and lead the woman up the stairs into Dr.Watson's room. She explained the fight a little bit, Caroline had called her that morning to tell her, and how she and John were drifting apart. "I honestly could not care less" she huffed, taking some of Caroline's clothes from the hamper. 

Sherlock chuckled, sleep making his already baritone voice rich and scratchy. Annie took a moment to look at him, his day shirt was ruffled and a few buttons askew. His pants wrinkled and his robe hanging low on his shoulders. He raised a brow at her, catching her staring at him and blushed a little. "I assume you'll be more elusive than you've already been." he said after a while, he seemed disappointed in a way. "School's been hell and now this, I'm afraid I won't be seeing you for a good long time Mr.Holmes." she confirmed and looked down, sadness dancing across her delicate features. No, not sadness, something else he couldn't place. "You know, I've almost begun to miss you" she flushed pink, avoiding his eyes. Sherlock folded his arms across his chest, "You haven't missed much. I've been working." he shrugged. Annie giggled and pushed a stray hair away. "Yes I can see that. I like watching you work." she lowered her lashes at him, making him feel flattered if not targeted. He was trying to poke a hole in her logic but in all truthfulness he was far too tired to get into it. "Are you still observing Vivian Barr and the others?" she asked, setting the bag of clothes down and moving to grab the products from the dresser. "Yes, Molly pieced her head together finally and I've been down at the lab studying her." he said picking through John's things. "Well, I'd love to have another lesson, Mr.Holmes." Annie batted her lids at him again, almost pleading. Sherlock read her expression, he could say she was getting requests to help in forensics and needed another session with him to better her own skill but a little voice nagged at him telling him that she was making an excuse to see him. Taking both as a plus he pulled his phone from his pocket "I'm supposed to go down there tomorrow morning, if you have a free period." he said nonchalantly and she nodded. "I have second rotation and lunch free. I could meet you around 11" she offered and pulled her cellular out, and handed him the small device. "Here, I need to go get a few things from your loo" she brushed past the taller man, her hand grazing him as she walked. 

Sherlock typed in his own number into her contacts and texted himself to enter hers in his. A sense of pride washed through him, he assumed this is how John felt when he was given a girl's number. Pushing that childish notion away, he met her downstairs as she spoke with Mrs.Hudson. She held her hand out for her phone and Sherlock laid it gently in her palm, her fingers brushing his own which he did his best to ignore. "I'll call you?" she asked as he held the door for her "I prefer to text" he said and she nodded.

John was coming up with the groceries and froze when he saw them. Sherlock was leaning on the door frame, talking softly and Annie looked up at him, her full attention on him as he spoke. John walked slowly, coming into Sherlock's view making him shift and stop talking almost immediately. Annie turned to see what had broken his facade and smiled sadly at John. "Dr.Watson. Caroline sent me did she tell you?" her voice full of pity. John looked at the bag of clothes slung over her shoulder and sighed sadly "Yeah she mentioned it." 

With a gentle pat on his shoulder, she hailed her cab and left, Sherlock watching the black car rolling away. Mrs.Hudson and John exchanged a look when he closed the door and hurried back up the stairs. "Did I miss something?" he asked, an amused smile on his face. "I think they're seeing each other tomorrow" the older woman giggled behind her hand. John should feel betrayed, but he was rather pleased to see something happen between the two. Even if his relationship took a hit. 

~

Lestrade was dealing with a distraught woman over the phone, she was sobbing profusely and talking about her missing daughter and how the Dartford police refused to do anything more. "Ma'am we're doing all that we can, please can you explain your daughter's description again?" he sighed. The woman took a few hiccuped breathes and began her description yet again, breaking down in the middle of it. "Donovan tell me you're getting something?" he groaned, covering his phone to not let the woman hear him. "I got a little bit, you might have to ask her again." the Agent sighed out, listening to the woman cry pathetically. It was heart wrenching to hear, she sounded so scared, so desperate. "Alright madam thank you, we'll send out a search first thing in the morning." he said and the woman choked out her thanks hanging up. "Boss, freak was supposed to prevent another disappearance, this makes three! How long before we unearth another body huh?" Sally fussed, throwing the pen and pad down. "If it's so easy Donovan, you tell me where this son of a bitch might be" Lestrade said crossing his arms. "Sherlock will find that killer, we just have to wait and see." 

"And until then?"

"Send out another missing persons for this woman's daughter."


	6. Chapter V: The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another victim is found, this time making a break in the case as suspects finally begin to line up. Sherlock asks Annie for her help. 
> 
> **Warning: Graphic Depiction of a corpse/Mentions of underage sex/Mentions of violence against a minor/Angst**

//Flashback  
-She shifted the bags under her arm to keep them from falling only to have them slip again a few seconds later. The December snow painted the windows and roofs of the shops she had visited, icy winds blowing under her heavy coat and reaching her neck wracking her in shivers. People bustled around her, ignoring her struggles, talking among themselves about the holidays. Most were also shopping in mid December, searching for that perfect gift for that special someone. She was one of them, searching for something the man on her mind would love, something he would use everyday and think of her. However she was unlucky in her hunt. "Why did I wait so long?" she groaned to herself, she glanced around and spotted an old antique shop. Perfect. She shifted the bags again and practically ran inside the warm safe haven. 

The little bell tolled, signaling a customer and she was greeted by the older woman behind the counter. She sent her a court nod and walked briskly into an isle, setting her bags down and rubbing her arms. She would need to signal a cab, but in this weather at this time it would still be hours before she reached her friend's house. She pulled out her cellular, the battery painfully depleted. There was a text staring at her, making her blush and smile. It was him: "I'll see you soon gorgeous <3" It warmed her heart to know he loved her. Sighing and tucking her phone away she glanced around, the shop was relatively empty except for the kind elder woman and a few stragglers huddling from the cold like her. "Excuse me, do you mind if I use your phone?" the young lady asked, the elder woman pouted and shook her head. "I'm sorry dear the lines are down due to the weather, you might have to borrow someone else's" her voice was sweet, like a grandmothers and full of sympathy. 

She thanked the woman and retrieved her bags, it was looking like she would have to take a cab. The snow hadn't stopped in the slightest as she stepped back out into the street, it seeming more empty than before as the night was getting pretty late. She stood by the street corner, her bags by her feet as she waved her hand at every passing cab. "Come on" she groaned as a third one passed her. "oh come on!" she shouted now frustrated as a forth drove directly in front of her and down the street. She hung her head and brought her phone back out, she dialed her friend but was met with another text, before she could look at it though her cellphone provider's logo flashed on screen before going completely dark. "Fantastic." she groaned and froze. 

Standing by a dark car was tall figure, a beanie obscuring their head and face from her. They were tall, leaning against the car, heavy set it seemed, a cigarette between their lips as they looked up and down the road. She shuffled on either foot, glancing for another cabby but didn't see any. Against her better judgement, she called out to them. "Excuse me?.." she halfheartedly shouted, they whipped their head around and looked her up and down. "Do you have a phone I could borrow? Or a ride?" she said motioning toward her bags. They puffed a cloud of smoke and smiled, it seemed friendly enough. "Sure thing, do you need help with your bags?" they asked kindly, coming close to her. Relief washed over her and she held out a larger bag to them. "Oh thank you thank you thank you! My friend is gonna kill me if I didn't get home soon!" she sighed and the figure chuckled deeply, taking the bag and opening the trunk for the others. They reached inside and picked out a laptop cord, turning it in their hands and smiling to themselves. 

She re-positioned her coat around her shoulders and flicked her hair to one side. "What brings you all the way out here?" she asked, opening the passenger door and stooping down to grab a stack of papers, her brows knitting together as she saw the writing on them. "Hey, wait a minu-" she was cut off by the cord wrapping around her throat suddenly.   
/////

Sherlock was face to face with the corpse, studying a bullet wound in the man's chest. He was quiet, theories and scenarios running in his mind of this poor man's fate. They identified the shooter as the man's wife, making the detective tut and pout. Boring. He was still feeling a sense of unease but didn't know where to place it. Molly stood in the corner talking with the other female about school and classes, Molly telling the later how she pieced an entire skull together. Sherlock was annoyed at this, he had asked Annie to join him the last few days as he visited the morgue but Molly had captured her attention today. He knew she was just trying not to be rude as Molly could get carried away talking and gossiping, clearly not having many girl friends to talk about this stuff with and being too bashful to speak with Sherlock on the matter. The professor sent him an apologetic look, and he shook his head at her and concealing a smile. The last few days had been nice, Annie would meet him here on her lunch break, he would discuss his process of deduction and perform an example on a corpse then letting her try, she'd go back into work and then he'd meet her for dinner right after. Molly had seemed to pick up on their new routine and nervously interrupted them today, although it didn't stop the glances and teasing looks they sent each other as she spoke. 

Annie's phone rang suddenly, making both girls jump and she held up a hand apologetically. "Uh oh, it's work. Hold on, I'll be right back" she said and stepped out into the hallway. "She seems...lovely" Molly mumbled making her way over to Sherlock. He hummed and nodded in response "Are you two..?" she flicked her fingers at the door and back to him. He glanced up at his friend, her face was smiling nervously, her hands fidgeting and shaking. "No" Sherlock said softly and she let out a relieved sigh, "Oh okay" she smiled easier now and leaned over to look at what he was writing. Annie came back in, she had a concerned look on her face as she joined them around the table. "They canceled classes for the rest of today and tomorrow" she said folding her arms and putting her phone back. Sherlock looked at her and tilted his head "They just started, why would they cancel?" she shrugged in response. "Something to do with timing I'm assuming. They started classes early and we've all been struggling to keep up." she pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation. 

"Well then John's at work and I'm just headed home after this if you'd like to just have dinner there" Sherlock suggested casually, she used to have dinner with them each night with Caroline anyway so he saw no difference in asking her now. Annie smiled and tucked a strand of her light brown her behind her ear "Sure, do you want to pick something up or would you rather try your hand in cooking again?" she teased and he scoffed. "I'll leave that to you, I don't feel like having Mrs.Hudson fussing at me over the fire alarm again." Annie laughed at this and shook her head. "You weren't that bad" she shrugged and slid onto the stool in front of him, glancing at his notes. Molly returned to her nervous state again, glancing between them and coughing as if to make her presence known. "Oh Molly" Sherlock faced her and she lit up in hope "Would you mind grabbing me a cup of coffee, two sugars?" Annie watched her face fall and she nodded "Of course yeah" and she sped off. 

Annie waited for him to say something before chuckling again. "What?" he asked giving her a little smile. "Nothing. Molly is a rather interesting girl." she said pulling the notebook toward her to read over his writing. He nodded and watched her a bit, she was wearing her hair down today, the slightly waved strands falling down from her shoulders. She was wearing a full face of make up today but leaving her lips unpainted as she was drinking from a little tumbler. One would say she was trying to look pretty for someone today. "She said the same thing about you, called you lovely" he said studying the man's bullet wound again, the exit wound not lining up at all. "What do you think about Molly?" Annie asked casually and taking a sip from her cup. He shrugged and picked up the bullet fragment. "I don't" she hummed and nodded at his response. They sat in silence, Annie looking over the notes he so kindly wrote down for her. Molly kept trying to pick up a conversation with either person, but ended up just leaving and watching from the observation deck. After a moment, Sherlock sat up straight and stretched his back, hunger gnawed at his stomach, he reach over and tapped the notebook in front of Annie. 

"Are we leaving?" she asked softly, meeting his eyes and he nodded simply standing up. He helped her with her coat and they bid Molly a goodbye. "What are you hungry for? I have a bit of money on me" Annie offered as they walked the hallways. "I'll take care of dinner, we can stop and get chips at the diner by my flat" he held the door for her and she nodded. "Chips sound good. What time will John be home, I don't want to impose." she hailed a cab and Sherlock shoved his hands in his pockets. "Impose. Your friend walked naked around my house whether I was home or not, I think John will live if I have you for dinner" he snarked making Annie laugh again, throwing her hand up as to conceal such an abrupt reaction. He found himself laughing with her more than he did nowadays. 

A small blip caught his attention and he pulled his phone out. It was Lestrade. Sherlock felt his stomach drop as he hit the number on the message. Lestrade picked it up on the first ring, sirens in the background and he huffed sounding upset. "We need you." He looked at Annie who cocked her head at him "Can I bring someone along, it's not John but it's someone who can assist me" he asked and Lestrade sniffled "Yeah yeah whatever we need you at the University downtown. Hurry" Click. 

"Is everything okay?" Annie asked as their cab pulled up. "We have to go by your work. They found another one." Sherlock hastily jerked the door open for her and she clambered in. "Wait at the school? My school?" she sounded panicked "Sherlock isn't that against the rules?" He chuckled and gave her a look "Don't you want a chance to help catch a murderer?" he asked and she thought to herself in a moment. "As if you'd give me any credit" she smirked as their cab sped through the roads in haste. 

~

Police were shoving students out of the way and trying to heard people away from the football field. Annie ran behind Sherlock as they met up with Lestrade who had seemed to be teary eyed. "What happened what's different?" Sherlock asked and Annie elbowed him harshly. Lestrade looked down at her and composed himself "Good evening Miss, I'm Detective Lestrade." he said and he shook her hand "I'm a professor here, sir Annabel Todd" he stopped and glanced at Sherlock. "Wait a minute, this is your assistant? She can't be on the scene, actually Miss if you don't mind I believe we need to ask you a few questions." he said motioning for Sally to come over. "Hello Freak. Listen this is a delicate case so please, don't be yourself alright." Agent Donovan said walking up to the pair. Annie shot her a nasty look and Sherlock snapped on a pair of gloves. "When your done questioning her, I need her" he said and he and Lestrade walked toward the bleachers. "Talk to me."

"She looks like student here, maybe. She was found by someone on a jog, said they thought she had fallen through and was hurt. Caused the whole school to go into lock down, looks like she was left here early this morning or late last night." Lestrade explained, his voice wavering. 

The body shocked Sherlock for a moment. Not that it was mangled like the previous but how she laid out. Her hair was colored a light purple mixed with blue and bleached a whiled ago was pulled into a neat ponytail, not a strand out of place. Like the others, she was scrubbed clean, her face was calm. She almost looked as if she was asleep aside from the hideous purple bruise wrapped around her neck and her lips tinted blue. She was young, far too young to be a college student obviously, probably the reason why Lestrade was so upset. Sherlock knelt carefully and checked the girl's wrists, scanning them and her nail beds. Both unharmed and clean. "She wasn't hit over the head like the others. Just the strangulation. But the other lacerations and blood loss is still there" Sherlock hurried up near the girl's head and carefully tilted it side from to side, her head seemed unbothered, her hair was clean in fact, the only evidence where the signature holes on either side of her shrunken neck. "She's decayed quiet a bit but due to legal reasons, I can't let you see without a female present." Lestrade sounded defeated. "Her mother called the station a few nights ago in tatters. She said they down at the Dartford division were doing nothing about it, poor thing." 

Sherlock's head snapped up and his brow contorted. "She's from Dartford?" he asked and Lestrade nodded. She was one of the kidnapping victims killed in Dartford and brought to London. The killer switched targets again. A horrified gasp came from Annie who was accompanied by Agent Donovan. "Oh my god I know her..." she gasped and covered her mouth. "You know this girl?" She nodded. "She was thinking about joining a Spring class in March to get a head start. I saw her talking with a colleague of mine Dr. Arnold he's the head of medical science." Annie pouted and slumped down next to Sherlock. "Miss, we're going to need all the names of the Professors and who else she was last seen with." Donovan ordered. "Well that'll be a bit of stretch officer, she was talking to almost every professor in mine and Dr.Arnold's building." 

It took an additional three hours to round up the professors that had gone home and it took another hour arguing with Sherlock until everyone was down at the station. Sherlock desperately dialed John's number again. "Yes?" 

"I need you at the station. We finally have a suspect list."


	7. Chapter VI: Eeny Meeny Miny Moe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a body found on the University campus in London, the police have a whole new lists of suspects to interrogate. With a new lead, Sherlock might finally be able to pinpoint the killer's next move and prevent any more disappearances. Or will he?
> 
> (Due to the interrogation scenes begin a pain to write, I'm going to leave a (abc) on who is talking. The letter corresponds with the person's name.)   
> **Warning: Mentions of inappropriate/illegal relationships**

The police station was hectic. Many University professors and students were agitated and worried, standing around waiting to be interrogated about the body found on campus. John Watson pushed himself through the barricade of police and teachers and spotted Sally Donovan "Excuse me, agent Donovan, where's Sherlock he called me" she rolled her eyes and brought her radio to her lips. "Dr.Watson is here do you want me to send him in?" there was static and she lifted the radio to her ear and sighed in annoyance. "Hey! Shut it!" she shouted and the sea of people dulled their roar. 

"We're coming out of room four, we're interrogating Ms.Todd and Dr.Arnold next. Sherlock wants him there." Lestrade's voice sounded and Sally pointed John down to the room. He pushed past a student shaking in her skin, and watched Sherlock come out in a frenzy. "Hey, what do you need me for?" John asked looking around at the commotion. "I needed a doctor's opinion and you were the only one I could think that was close enough. Come on." he explained as they walked down the hall to room eleven. They were to stay behind the one way glass and observe only due to the fact they were close with Annie. 

Lestrade walked in with another armed officer and sat in front of her. "Good evening Professor I know Agent Donovan questioned you earlier but I do have to ask some of the same questions, alright?" he said and brought up the list of questions. "You said you were a professor at the University?" Annie cleared her throat and sat up. "Yes, I'm an English professor but I also started to tutor Forensic Science as of this semester." 

"Did you know Corrina Grey?" (L)  
"Hardly. She was in the Spring Offer program, she was meeting with several others and myself about earning credits to start college level courses." (A)  
"When did you last see Corrina?" (L)  
"I think it was before winter break. She was around campus, delivering a gift to Dr.Arnold I believe. She took a bit of a liking to him." (A)  
"What do you mean?" (L)

There was an uncomfortable shift as Annie bit her lip thinking of how to word things. "Dr. Arnold has a....reputation...around campus." she said, picking at her nails. "Meaning what, Ms.Todd?" Lestrade leaned forward, brows knitting in concern. "Well you see...he is the head of Medical Science and he is charge of administering some of the tests and exams in each class. Those aren't easy classes to pass, Detective, yet almost 90% of his female student pass with flying colours...if you see what I am implying." Annie folded her hands again, face dusted light pink. "Yes I see your meaning, do you think he might have been involved with Ms.Grey?" (L)  
"All I can say is that he was the only one she saw almost daily and they exchanged holiday gifts" (A)  
"And where were you during winter break?" (L)  
Annie snorted and pointed toward the glass. "My friend Caroline had begun seeing Dr.Watson and I was with them and Mr.Holmes through most of winter break. In fact I think I spent most of it in their flat" she smiled chuckling to herself. "Can anyone else verify this, Ms.Todd?" (L)  
"The land lady, Mrs.Hudson I believe and the owner of the diner just across the street." (A)  
"Very well, thank you for your cooperation, you're free to go" Lestrade smiled and shook the woman's hand. "Thank you Detective." Sherlock and John followed into the hallway and she breathed out a sigh of relief. "Is that true about Dr.Arnold?" John said glancing at the man standing in the hallway, talking with a clutch of girls who were obviously upset. Annie cringed a little and nodded "Some of my students have mentioned it to me but I couldn't think he would go after someone like Corrina, for god sake she was only 15." 

Lestrade and Sherlock entered the room with an armed officer. Nicolas Arnold sat back in his chair, he was a tall muscular man. His dark brown hair had streaks of grey in it. He had a red five o'clock shadow, his blue eyes stared up at the other men and sighed, obviously inconvenienced. "Mr.Arnold, thank you for meeting with us today." "Doctor. Arnold. I worked hard for that title I'd appreciate if you would use it." he was American, slightly southern accent, Sherlock noted it was possibly West Virginian. "May I ask what I'm doing here today, I do have a previous plans." (Dr.A)  
"You are the head of the Medical Science building aren't you?" (S)  
"That's me" (Dr.A)  
"And you were one of the professors involved with the Spring Offer program?" (L)  
"Yes indeed" (Dr.A)  
"Was there a Miss Corrina Grey part of said program?" (L)

Arnold shifted a little, Sherlock noticed the shine of sweat begging to bead. "Uh, yeah I think I remember a Corrina Grey coming to speak with me once or twice"   
"Was this before or after winter break?" (L)  
"Before. We didn't take students after break started." (Dr.A)   
"And that was the last you saw of Ms.Grey?" (S)  
"I think the day we let out was. She came by" (Dr.A)  
"To deliver a gift to you?" (S)  
Nicolas sat up defensively and shifted uncomfortably again. "I'm a popular professor. Most girls bring me a harmless little gift every now and again. Chocolate, candies and the whatnot."   
"And Corrina brought you something?" (L)  
"Well...no. She was telling me she had some last minute shopping to do and was going to buy me something then" (Dr.A)  
"Did she say where she was going?" (L)  
"Dartford or the village or something like that?" (Dr.A)  
"Some of your colleagues have told us you have been involved with some of your students is that true?" (L)   
Arnold scoffed and began to move defensively, the officer in the corner hovered her hand over her gun. "Okay yes, but it was consensual and they were well over the age limit. I've done nothing wrong!"   
"Did Corrina Grey pursue a relationship with you?" (S)  
"What? N-no!." (Dr.A)   
"Where were you during holiday, Dr.Arnold." (S)  
"I was here at home." (Dr.A)  
"Is there anyone that can confirm this?" (L)  
"My assistant! Nadia! She can tell you. She was with me." (Dr.A)   
Sherlock and Lestrade exchanged looks and Sherlock held one of his hands up. "Don't let him go anywhere, I'll be right back" Dr.Arnold rolled his eyes "I told you, I've done nothing wrong!" he shouted after the detective. He walked into the room behind the one way glass "John. Would any general surgeon know how to make those incisions left on the bodies?" Sherlock asked, his voice hushed. "They were clean cuts, definitely made by someone with a steady hand, I'd say yeah a general surgeon could make them. Do you think he's the killer?" John's eyes widen in panic and Sherlock shook his head. "As unbearable as his attitude is I can't say just yet" Sherlock turned and reentered the room. 

"Did you finish your medical training Doctor Arnold?" (S)  
"Yes, Virginia Tech. Cardiology" (Dr.A)  
"And you decided to pursue teaching instead?" (S)  
"I lost a patient on the table. It was a six year old boy....I decided to start teaching instead. If I couldn't save lives then I could teach a generation of others for that same chance." (Dr.A)  
Sherlock studied the man in front of him, he was showing signs of guilt, he was hiding something from them. He still wasn't convinced this man was a killer. A creep by all means and a menace to women everywhere, but he didn't totally fit the profile of 'serial killer'. Seeing he had no other questions, Lestrade stood up. "We'll be in touch Dr. Arnold, don't leave the country" he said halfheartedly joking. The men collected in the hallway and Annie was there waiting for them. "This might take a while" Sherlock sighed and rubbed his face. "We can take a rain check for dinner if you'd like. Caroline's on her way to come get me" Annie rested her hand on his arm. It was a comforting gesture and he let her hand remain there, giving him some sense of reality. "Wait you both were going out?" John looked up bewildered at Sherlock and Lestrade followed his movement. "Actually I invited her for chips at our flat but it seems we have work to do. I will see you-?" Sherlock trailed off not really sure when he would see his new found friend again. "I'll text you" she patted his arm and glanced over her shoulder. Her hand slid from its place on his arm as she bid them goodbye, Sherlock trailing over where her hand was with his fingers. John smirked and Sherlock immediately threw the bubbling emotions down and turned to Lestrade. "Who's next?" 

~   
It was hours, Sherlock had shed his long coat and his blazer, his dark blue shirt clung to him loosely. John and Lestrade were drinking their third pot of coffee at that point and were beginning to crash. "Well we spoke to over 45 people today and only came up with one strong lead." Lestrade groaned and rubbed his face. "Gregg? The girl's mother is here..." Donovan peaked her head in, worry laced her voice. "Oh boy" 

He and Sherlock filed into the room where the mother of Corrina Grey stood, eyes red and puffy. "Please tell me it's not so..." she whimpered upon seeing Lestrade. "Please tell me that wasn't my baby girl.." Sherlock felt uncomfortable, stepping away from the detective to let the woman fall into broken sobs on the man's shoulder. "You said you'd do everything you can! Why didn't anyone help her?!" the woman wailed. "She didn't do anything, to anyone!" 

It took a moment to wrestle the woman down and sitting to where she could talk to Sherlock. He brought John in the room, he was obviously more equipped to handle someone in shock and Sherlock needed him to make sure he didn't cause this grieving mother anymore distress. "Do you know the last time you spoke with your daughter?" he asked, his voice softening a little. "I uh..she called me in the store. She said she had just bought a new dress. I asked her to find me a laptop cord, mine was broken. That was uh...the 19th around midnight I think." That lined up with the time of death. "Mr.Holmes?" Sherlock looked at her raising his eye brow. "Did that professor kill my sweet girl?" John and he exchanged looks, trying not to tip the woman off and he swallowed thickly. "So, you knew about it?" (S)  
"She was always texting on her phone, smiling and giggling like girls do when someone catches their attention." (W)  
"Did she mention going away for the holidays with anyone?" (S)  
"She went off to meet up with a friend. I think they might have been meeting in secret somewhere" (W)  
"Do you know where?" (S)  
"Where else? At the school. Each of those professors have their own office." (W)  
"Can you think of any place in Dartford she would go to to meet with someone?" (S)  
"One of her friends' parents own a cottage up there, she said they were only staying two nights." (w)  
"Why would anyone want to hurt your daughter, Mrs.Grey?" (S)  
"Because my daughter wasn't a whore! I could hear them over the phone almost every night, she was always saying no!" Mrs.Grey began crying again, John placing a hand on her shoulder to calm her. "If anyone has killed my daughter it's that sick son of a bitch, I guarantee it. Promise me you'll do something about it Mr.Holmes. Please?" she whimpered and reached out to him. Sherlock gently rested his hand on hers. "I promise I will do everything I can to catch your daughter's killer" she didn't seem satisfied as they were ushered out of the room for a grief counselor to speak with her. 

"That's what everyone else promised me. Now my baby is dead."


	8. Chapter VII: My Bloody Valentine (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a nice fluffy chapter, it runs a bit long. 
> 
> Sherlock and Annie spend Valentine's together.

Sherlock and Lestrade stood behind the one way mirror listening to the interrogation, both men exasperated. They had brought Dr.Arnold in for questioning almost twice a week for the last three weeks. Like always, the man was annoyed and short tempered each and every time they began. He would shout and spit at either detective and even mocked John when he tried to question him, making Sherlock grit his jaw tighter. However, if Sherlock kept his nerve and pressed on, he would finally start letting out the truth about his crummy life. Arnold confessed to working a few quick cash schemes and cat-fishing women on the internet, both very minor offenses and hardly anything to arrest him over. He admitted to the number of students he had been sleeping with and they were in the process of questioning the girls as well. He was telling the truth, they had consented and each were well over age and seeming to tell the truth, angering Lestrade. He had accidentally confessed to stealing from the boy's dorm rooms at the University and was on a temporary leave from work until they figured out what to do with him. Sherlock pushed his folded hands against his mouth in agitation, thinking of a way to trap and convict the man sitting in the grey room patronizing Sally Donovan currently. 

"Are we sure we can't just jail him for being so complicated?" John said taking a gulp of coffee and shaking his head. "Believe me, I'm looking." Lestrade agreed. Donovan stomped back into the room and growled "Well, that's all I got from him before I took his head off with my own hands. Here" she shoved the report into Sherlock and he scanned over the words carefully. "Still nothing about Corrina Grey?" he asked slumping a bit. "He swears the only relationship he had with her was strictly professional" she rolled her eyes "He's obviously lying, look at him squirm every time you mention her!" 

Sherlock nodded "He's hiding something from us, perhaps maybe not the murders but something not quite illegal" he said eyeballing the man who was now chewing on his nails. "If he's hiding anything he's guilty!" Donovan scoffed "Not guilty, suspect. That's why he's in here every other day." she glared at him, she never liked Sherlock. "Well we'll just keep bringing him in until he confesses something worth arresting him for." Lestrade sighed and clicked the intercom button. "Alright Dr.Arnold, we'll be in touch." the Doctor rolled his eyes and stomped out of the room. "Our only lead and the only thing he is a fucking creep" Sally mumbled before leaving the room. "Don't bring him in again until next week Sherlock, I'm going out of town." the detective said gathering the other statements into a pile. "We have a prime suspect and you're just leaving? For how long?" Sherlock asked in total confusion, looking to John for conformation. 

"The 14th is Monday." Lestrade said handing him the statements. "The 14th? What your birthday or something?" John laughed at Sherlock's cluelessness. "It's Valentine's day on Monday Sherlock." his friend chuckled. "Me and the Missus are spending some time away for just a few days, I should be back Sunday." Lestrade smiled. Sherlock held his comment about his wife's infidelities and looked to John. "And I'm assuming you're planning something?" he asked grabbing his coat and holding the door open. "Well we haven't made anything official but..." "You're going to see Caroline?" 

Ever since the body had been found at the school, Annabel's classes were cancelled and there was talk about canceling the semester leaving her with free time spent at Sherlock's flat. Caroline had tagged along in a funny way of role reversal and was adamantly ignoring his flat mate. He hadn't seen any indication that they were rekindling thing but then again, Annie had much of his attention nowadays. They had upgraded their days from just heading to the morgue and having dinner to having lunch in his flat as he explained his newest experiment to her, she would allow him to read over her lecture notes and give her suggestions on book he had enjoyed himself. Just the other day, she let him pretend to speak to her students as a guest speaker, she sat on his couch with a notebook in hand humoring him. He hadn't remember the holiday coming up, he honestly tried his hardest to ignore the day every time it rolled around but ever since he met John, it had become more and more enticing. 

"We were planning on some dinner, maybe just stay at her place" John shrugged. Sherlock knew exactly what he was gonna do. He would take her out to dinner, go see whatever movie she would want, and then go back her place and stay the night. Lestrade talked to him about he and his wife's plans and Sherlock paused when he saw two people conversing in the hallway. It was Annie, she was holding her coat in front of her and was cringing away from Dr.Arnold as he spoke to her, his hand up on the wall as to stop her from going anywhere. Sherlock let his friends walk away and he stalked up behind the two, listening intensely. "Its this this new place they've built right down the road from my place. I can get us a booth half off and we can split drinks on Monday, Valentine's and all that." Arnold spoke deeply. 

"Well actually Dr.Ar-" "Please, we've known each other for a good few months now, call me Nick" "Nick. I actually-" He slammed his hand into his forehead and laughed "Oh right! You might have plans with that friend of yours right. Well bring her! I got a few friends who like her type" Annie deadpanned at him. Sherlock felt like smacking him in the head, for someone who claimed they had such a high body count he was terrible at talking to women his own age it seemed. "Uh no she's going out with a friend actually." she said scooting away from him further, almost pushed up against the wall. "So you're free?" Dr.Arnold smiled excitedly. 

"Actually, she has plans with me." Sherlock spoke up smugly and placed his hands behind his back. Annie smiled when she saw him, her facade relaxing as she stepped around her colleague. "Yes, I've asked Sherlock to help me with a project on Monday." she smiled and stuck by the detective's side. "You know he thinks I'm a murderer, right?" Nicolas said hatefully crossing his arms. "Well then that makes two of us, goodbye Nick." she linked her arms with Sherlock's and tugged him away. 

When they were far enough from him, they both stifled a snicker. "That makes both of us huh?" Sherlock asked, holding his arm out for her to continue to hold on to. She shook her head and gripped his arm tightly "I had to say something." she chuckled and looked up at him "I didn't need saving, but thank you" Sherlock held the door for her and shrugged. "He didn't seem like he would take no for an answer, and his is a prime suspect in a murder case" he mentioned as they walked outside. February had brought a little heat wave, which didn't help much, but the wind was bearable, today the sun seemed to peak out from the clouds and the streets were getting busier as midday rolled around. "Did you have actual plans for Monday? I don't want to keep you." Annie asked walking closer to him. Sherlock snorted and shook his head "The 14th is just another day for me." he said casually. Annie nodded and thought to herself for a moment, staying quiet. 

"Were you thinking about doing something?" he asked, watching her face. She smiled and shrugged "No." she was lying, of course on purpose. "John and Caroline are going out, I figured they wouldn't want me hanging around so I don't really have anything going on." Sherlock took her words into thought. Was she baiting him? He hesitated, thinking of what to say next but she took initiative and stopped their walk to stand in front of him. "If you don't mind, I'd really like to spend the day with you." she said confidently. "You've spent a few days with me already?" he said cocking his head to the side. She giggled and shook her head. "No, no. A whole day. I could swing by in the morning and make breakfast, we could spend the day together doing what you need to, have dinner and I could be out of your hair when John gets home." He thought for a moment. Dating wasn't really his thing, but this didn't seem like a date. Just their usual routine, plus extra steps, which didn't seem so bad to him. He held his elbow out for her to take and she did with a wide grin. 

"Is that a yes?" 

"Will you also cook dinner?"

"I will." 

"Then yes." 

~  
Sherlock sat up in his living room around 6 in the morning. He sat by his laptop just passing the time and constantly checking his phone for any reply. 

8 o'clock came and there was still no answer, John had woken up and taken a shower. He was telling Sherlock he'd be gone most of the day, he had on his nice clothes, and that he shouldn't wait up for him. "You're seriously not doing anything today?" John asked, he figured Annie would at least stop by today. "Nope." Sherlock said, clicking on another article. "Oh, Happy Valentine's day boys!" Mrs.Hudson came in the room smiling and handing John a bundle of flowers. "Here ya go, I've kept them in water all night. She'll love them!" the elder woman smiled. Oh right, girls liked that sort of thing. "Roses John?" Sherlock asked standing up and walking slowly toward his friend. "Well yes, Caroline likes roses." he said in a matter of fact tone. "And you didn't get Mrs.Hudson any?" John's face dropped and he paled. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" John peeled into apologies in which Mrs.Hudson laughed off and kept telling him not to worry and ushered him toward the door before Sherlock could carry out his plan. 

John left with a wave and Mrs.Hudson turned to he younger Holmes. "Don't say I didn't do anything for you" she said holding out a single red rose to him. He smiled and pulled the woman into a side hug "As always, you are a life saver." When she left, Sherlock headed to the kitchen, cleaning some cabinet space and the table off. Mrs.Hudson shouted up the stairs, much to his chagrin, and opened the door. Annie was standing at the bottom of the stairs. She had her hair curled and pinned up, she had on light make up and her lips painted like re, much like the rose he held behind his back. What took him aback though was what she was wearing, instead of her usual bulky sweater and coat, she was wearing a form fitting half sleeve and jeans. She looked nice, Sherlock was dressed in his purple button down and dark dress pants. Mrs.Hudson helped her with her groceries and Sherlock followed. "I brought over something simple, crepes." Annie smiled proudly. She got set up in the kitchen and Mrs.Hudson left the two alone. Sherlock produced the rose from behind his back and Annie paused smiling at him. 

"It's beautiful." she took it carefully and spun it in her fingers. "Thank you, Sherlock this was a lovely surprise" Annie was blushing, her face tinted pink and Sherlock felt his own ears beginning to warm. She deposited the rose in a small glass of water and began preparing breakfast. She had brought along her own skillet since the boys didn't have a nonstick. She was instructing him, as if he had the time and patience to cook on his own, and allowing him to flip every other one. Shockingly he managed to drop only the one and moved to cut some strawberries, placing them around each plate. He finished setting the table as she brewed a pot of coffee then brought the rose over and set it between them. "Let's eat" she said excitedly. 

Sherlock and Annie spent the morning eating crepes. He took this time to pry some information out of her, finding out her father was from Brazil (explaining her ever present tan) and her mother was from London. She talked about her time at Universities across Europe, she had a masters, and she was allergic to cats. Sherlock offered up his own personal information, talking about his parents and Mycroft, how he and John became friends and even sharing with her his aspiration of being a pirate as a child. That made her laugh, as he hoped it would, and she covered her mouth in embarrassment, teasing him with possible pirate names to call him from now on. Sherlock offered to do the dishes and she offered to dry them. She spoke about how Caroline was surprisingly a neat freak, often fussing at Annie on how she organized her classwork and paperwork. Sherlock took the time to praise John in his absence, he was the messy one and John was nice enough to not mention it. After cleaning up after themselves, Sherlock turned to her any fidgeted feeling anxious. "I'm afraid I do have some work to get done. It might be a little....gruesome" he said, judging her reaction. Annie just laughed and shrugged "I knew you had to work today, that's alright." 

Sherlock breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed her coat from the rack and held it out for her. She slipped each arm in and he carefully draped it over her shoulders. He pulled his own long coat on and they headed down and out, waving Mrs.Hudson a goodbye. There were light flurries of snow that were floating peacefully around, the streets weren't busy in the early morning, the sounds of London creating a nice ambiance for the two. Sherlock mused at her for a moment as she watched them with childlike wonder, he let his hand wander down and reach for hers. The sudden honk of the cab made him jerk his hand back into his pocket, Annie glancing down curiously at him and smirked. They climbed in, Annie sitting closer to him than usual. 

"What's on the agenda today?" She asked folding hers hands over her knee. "I'm studying the blood spatters from each victim today" He said casually, of course he would talk about such things as an everyday thing. "I have a friend who will let me test in a butchery, it shouldn't take very long" He continued and his phone blipped. It was a text from John: 

"You're brother called me again. He said you were out with Annie." 

Sherlock pursed his lips and gripped his phone tightly. He had forgotten Mycroft's little spies around the city and of course he would have something to say. He always did. Annie noticed his anger and placed her hand on his knee timidly "Is everything okay?" she asked. He relaxed a bit, pocketing the device and eyeing her hand "Yes, it's fine. That was just John." he shrugged. Annie left her hand on his knee, as always her fingers warming little spots through the thick fabric, he wondered if she purposely warmed her hands before touching him. They pulled up to the butchery and Sherlock thanked the cabby, holding the door for his lady friend. "We'll go around back." He said pointing her in the direction. "Where did you happen to meet this butcher friend of yours?" she asked as they came to a large metal door. "I didn't say that he was a butcher. I just said he would let me use this place." Sherlock smiled. He had to keep some of the mystery alive.

"Oh.."


	9. Chapter VIII: My Bloody Valentine (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Annie spend Valentine's day together pt. 2!
> 
> *Warning: Mentions of Blood/ Graphic depictions of violence**   
> (but only in the beginning, the rest is fluff)

Mycroft sat in his office, picking at his finer nails and flipping his cellular in his hands. He had heard about the 15 year old girl that popped up at the University and knew about some of the professors being prime suspects, now someone told him his little brother was out with one of said professors. He had just called John and asked what they were doing and much to his unease, John had no idea about it. Mycroft knew Sherlock wouldn't have told him about it but he figured he would've at least mentioned it to his own flatmate. Now he had one of his little spies following them and he was waiting on any news. It was irrational for him to be so worried about this woman, but Sherlock has made a lot of enemies in his life. Most of Mycroft's own enemies knew about his little brother and not everyone was to be trusted. Another half hour passed before Mycroft decided he would do something that would ease his worry, he buzzed the button and Anthea walked into the room. 

"I want you to give me everything there is to know about Annabel Todd." 

~  
Blood splattered down the floor in thick globs. Streams of red coated the butcher as he lifted the rolling pin again and bringing it down hard against the pint. Another wash of crimson sprayed red up and into the man's face, making him spit and shake his head. Sherlock stroked his chin curiously and carefully stepped into the room, leaving his date behind the glass. "What are you thinking?" her voice came out smooth and unbothered, probably used to Sherlock's world by now, and the detective shook his head. "Each one of the victim's head wounds were deep, fatal, it would take a rather strong hit resulting in a bigger mess." he said and grabbing another pint of pig's blood. "Hit this one from the side, but like this-" Sherlock motioned in a ramming way instead of swinging it over his head. He quickly jogged back to his friend as the man reared back and hit the pint at half strength. The container flew to the floor but only dented slightly, leaking blood from the lid. "Try again but harder, try to break it" Sherlock instructed and the butcher pulled back and let out a loud roar as the rolling pin busted the side of the container, blood covering his arm and the floor, a large stream hitting his face, streaking it like battle paint. Sherlock was watching Annie, if she seemed at all uncomfortable or upset he would leave and come back tomorrow, but she seemed indifferent. She studied each hit, he could see her grey eyes flicking over the floor and the man, analyzing and thinking. It made him feel a sense of pride as she was copying his way of deducing, she was learning from him. 

"Koda Reyn would've made a bigger mess...he fell from a high place, it would've trailed the blood wherever he fell." she said, her eyebrows furrowing in thought, playing the scene she painted in her head. Sherlock nodded. "They were abducted from a public place. No one can drag a body away, clean the blood off of the scene, themselves, and the body before it stained. Not flawlessly anyway." He explained as the man wiped his face with a rag. "So what are you thinking?" she turned to him, eyes full of intrigue. Sherlock picked up some spare bones and lifted them like puppets. 

"I think he came up behind the victims, hit them hard enough to render them unconscious but not enough to pull a significant amount of blood, then take them to a secondary location and bashed their head in there, slicing their arteries and cleaning the bodies." He explained moving the bones around, slightly amusing her. "You think there is a secondary location? Like what?" Annie shook her head glancing at the bloodied room and back to Sherlock. "It would have to be a room or a place that could be power washed or cleaned easily, somewhere that they could preform an autopsy like procedure without being caught. It would take him a long time to cut and clean the bodies not to mention what's he done with the blood." he said tapping his lips. 

"He?" she cocked her head in concern. "Any witnesses says they remember a tall, thick figure before some disappearances. That coupled with the strength Ralph is exonerating, points the killer to be male, but the figure wasn't very tall so it could very well be a tall woman. But statistically, I would be looking for a man." He said and walked back into the red room, leaving Annie to her thoughts. Sherlock pointed to the bodies of the animals hanging about "Do you keep the heads?" Ralph nodded and walked into the back. "You can step out for a moment Annie, I'm going to recreate Vivian Barr's murder." the detective said, he looked concerned remembering the way she had acted seeing her corpse. "That's okay. You did say I had to have a stronger stomach to pick up this kind of work" she said giving him an uneasy smile. He commended her bravery, her commitment to the truth over her own personal comfort, it made a shiver of electricity run down Sherlock's spine. He decided to ignore that as Ralph came back with a large pig's head. "Molly said that she was stricken with something heavy, something that fit in your hand but also-" he spread his arms out looking for something to resemble the weapon. If he had any guess it would've been a tire iron. 

"Here!" Sherlock said grabbing a long knife sharpener. "Use it like this" he said holding the textured side and angling the dark wooden handle. "Go nuts." Sherlock patted Ralph on the back and rushed to Annie's side, watching her and the butcher. 

Ralph pulled back and hit the pig's skull a few times, some skin coming loose and soft cracks emanating from the dead animal. "I'm serious Ralph, take your anger out, as hard and as spastic as you can be. She was unrecognizable." Sherlock called out from his safe place. The butcher then began violently slamming the handle against the skull, loud grunts and hideous cracking echoed all around. The snout had caved in and its skull deflating with each power hit, what little blood was left splattered up into the man's face but he continued angrily assaulting the corpse. Sherlock down played how easily it was to watch the scene unfold, after all the animal was already dead, but now he imagined Vivian Barr, the lovely young lady and how close to age she was with Annie. He flicked his eyes away and down to his friend, her eyes wide and her jaw clenched, obviously not prepared for this either, she flinched with each devastating hit. Sherlock wondered if that's what she was thinking about, being the target of an angry killer's hand. For a moment, he felt scared for her, the killer had to be in London by now and he was hunting. Annie was, in the moment unemployed and all alone in her house at night, a perfect target. As one of the teeth from the pig ricocheted off of the glass in front of them, Annie squeezed her eyes shut, unable to watch anymore. Sherlock felt guilty, she had wanted to spend the day with him and here he was reenacting murders right in front of her. Before he had a second thought, his hand gently touched her arm and making her look at him. His palm slid over her warm arm until it found her own, dwarfing her hand with his long fingers. She cracked a small smile and slipped her fingers through his, squeezing them in a thankful manner. 

"That's enough Ralph, thank you" Sherlock called out and the man stopped, breathing heavily. Annie looked back at the horror that was a pig's head and raised her eyebrows at the similar damage to this and to the woman's head. Sherlock let her go and thanked the man and handed him a roll of money for his troubles and opened the back door. "Come on" he said nodding to the outside. Annie breathed the cold air shakily and shivered, the butchery was cold as was the outside. Sherlock gently stood in front of her, he looked at her expectantly with worry. She looked at him quizzically and shrugged "What?" "This is usually when someone yells at me" he said shoving his hands in his pockets. He looked like a child who had been scolded, staring at her as if she was upset with him. "I'm not gonna yell at you" Annie smiled and reached out to him "Again, I didn't think Ralph was gonna do it that hard" Sherlock studied her hand and her face. She didn't seem upset with him, she seemed as enthusiastic about today as she was earlier despite the scene he just made her sit through. He let her touch his arm, comforting him as her warmth spread to him which was strange because he was getting a little cold. 

"Do you have hand warmers in your pockets?" he asked as they began to walk out into the sidewalk. She laughed suddenly and shook her head "No. Why?" He reached up and took her hand in his again, this time with more certainty she wouldn't jerk it away from him. "You're hands are always really warm when you touch me." he said turning her hand in his own inspecting it. She shrugged "I dunno maybe you're just cold blooded" she teased elbowing him. She threaded her thin fingers through his and he wrapped his fingers around her hand again, her arm still linked with his and pulling her into his side. They walked down the street, stepping into a little diner to get warm. "I don't know about you, but I'm not all that hungry" Annie chuckled and ordered a coffee, sliding the coat from her shoulders. "I would be more surprised if you were after all of that" he said ordering the same. They sat in silence, watching strangers walk by: couples holding hands, singles walking with their heads down, a man running down the road with a teddy bear and a balloon making both of them laugh. 

"You weren't expecting a gift were you?" Sherlock asked as their coffee came. "No, why?" she asked taking a napkin and carefully wiping her lipstick away. Sherlock shrugged, sipping the hot drink "Usually John will take a girl flowers or some sweets. He says women enjoy little things like that" Annie laughed a little. "Well, if you want me to spill our secret, we like when you lot want to give us things like flowers and sweets or a teddy bear and a balloon apparently" she giggled looking out at the road. "Why?" Sherlock leaned forward on his arms, interested in what else she could tell him. "Because, it says they were thinking of us." she said matching his stance and smiling. "And they show that with followers?" 

"It's not always flowers. Sometimes it just takes something little, like a note or a text saying that you're thinking of them. Some people do things for someone, like bringing them food or surprising them a t work, or even making breakfast for them" she smiled and brushed her hand against his. "Is that why you've been cooking for me?" he asked watching her hands, letting her words play in his mind. "I cook for you because it seems all you and John eat is take out." she laughed and Sherlock smiled, not really the answer he was hoping for. "But to answer your question, yes. I cook for you because I am thinking about you." she said softly and slid her hand away. "So you think about me?" He asked, feeling his chest fill with warmth at the thought. "Of course. You are a very interesting individual after all and we are friends....aren't we?" she shrugged. Sherlock searched her eyes, watching her look at him with such a soft hopeful gaze that made his head buzz, he watched her pupils dilate ever so slightly when she met his own and he found himself smiling right back. "Yeah." 

~

The rest of the day went by in a blur. They had sat in the diner people watching and talking mundanely with one another, they covered so many topics they lost track. They walked back to Baker Street, Sherlock ending up buying for a box of sweets for them to share, making Annie tease him. They walked hand in hand up the stairs and into Sherlock's flat, shivering from the late day and onto his couch. 

"What do you think our friends are up to right now?" Annie asked, shedding her coat and throwing it over the chair in front of her. "Knowing John, probably taking Caroline to the cinema because it's cheap." Sherlock shrugged as he hung his own up on the rack. "Knowing Carol, she probably has her hand down his trousers by now" Annie said standing up and unpinning her hair, letting the curls roll down her shoulder. He chuckled to himself, he wondered if he should text his friend and ruin the moment but decided against it as Annie walked to the kitchen. "Do you want to start on dinner, it might take a while?" she asked looking back at him. He rolled up his purple sleeve and stood right behind her. "What did you have in mind?" he asked and she opened his fridge. "I was thinking about some lamb cobbler. That way you and John could eat leftovers for the next few days." she said jokingly poking him in the stomach. 

They stood in the kitchen, preparing the cobbler and then assembling it in a cooking pot. "It'll take about 30-35 minutes to cook." she said setting the timer and wiping her brow. She had pulled her hair up into a simply ponytail and placed her hands on her hips. "What do you want to do in the meantime?" she asked smiling up at him. Sherlock had a bright idea and smiled, he grabbed Annie's hand and tugged her to his large sitting chair. "Wait here." he said and left her there. He came back with his violin case and his Ipod, setting the stand up. "You wrote a new piece?" Annie asked slinking into his chair. "Well yes and no. I've had the tune in my head but I haven't written any of it down yet." he said tuning his violin. Annie sat with her hands in her lap as she listened to Sherlock pull the bow along the strings, playing a chromatic skill quickly and shifting to hook his Ipod in. A soft tune played out from his speakers, slow with long notes. As the recording played, Sherlock played a harmony in tune, eyes closed in concentration.

Music filled the flat as Sherlock played his own concerto for his friend, she watched him with interest. His long fingers linting up and down the frets with expert level ease, he would add a vibrato and sudden flutters as if he was showing off his own skill while duetting himself. Annie noticed he was swaying back and forth, getting lost in his own music and giggled catching his attention. "What?" he mouthed as he played the ending note. "Do you usually dance to your own music?" she asked looking at the speaker set up. Another song began to play, one Sherlock composed himself, and the man shrugged "Sometimes." Annie stood up and held her hand out for his.

"Dance with me?" Sherlock didn't need to be asked twice as he set the instrument down carefully and taking her hand. She slid her hand over one of his shoulders and rested her palm in the other, he rested his other hand on her waist timidly. They danced to a slow waltz Sherlock had been playing with, swaying back and forth, rocking on either feet, spinning in a slow circle. "You know, all pig head demolishing aside, today was a very good day" Annie spoke up. Sherlock nodded, he had to confess, it wasn't a horrible day at all. For a Valentine's day, Sherlock couldn't ask for a better one than slow dancing in his living room with his friend, dinner in the oven, music filling their ears. It was surprising he'd like such a domestic scene, but he welcomed this one not seeing any harm in it. Annie had called him her friend and he was comfortable with that for the time, he was beginning to worry she was expecting something more but as always she seemed to understand the man in front of her. It made Sherlock smile when he thought about it. People like John and like Annie had taken time out of their lives to learn Sherlock's sociopath tenancies and not only live with them but respect them. He was not like many men, and he was grateful for the friends that didn't try to change him. He let his eyes close as he rested his cheek against her head, and they swayed to the music playing from the stereo.

The timer cut through their moment and they set the table again, this time Sherlock set a candle out to humor the Valentine's day mood. They ate in relative silence, letting his music play softly in the background. "You continue to impress me Mr.Holmes" Annie said after a moment. Sherlock took the compliment in stride, taking another bite of a home cooked meal. Annie pestered him about how he learned to play the violin and what else he could do. Mrs.Hudson gifted them a bottle of wine, thinking she was helping the mood. They shared a glass each cleaning up their dinner and retired to the living room so Sherlock could watch Maury and fuss at the TV making Annie laugh so hard her sides began to hurt. As midnight rolled around, they began looking for John, waiting for his presence to signal Annie's departure "It's getting late, perhaps John decided to go to Caroline's?" she said sipping the rest of her glass of wine. "I wouldn't put it past him." Sherlock said watching out the window. "Well then, I should probably go, you'll need your sleep" she said standing and stretching.

She began to gather her things and Sherlock stopped her. "You know. You did say you would stay until John got home." he chimed in. He wasn't ready to be left alone just yet, he didn't want to feel the strange coldness that engulfed him when she said goodbye. She smiled and set her coat back down "I did, didn't I?" she chuckled and they walked back into the sitting room. "Well then, I guess you're stuck with me until he does get here" Sherlock poured her another glass of wine and they toasted to John's absence. "Happy Valentine's day Sherlock" she said holding up her glass. 

"Happy Valentine's day."


	10. Chapter IX: Spring Cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is now April in the UK and the killer is in London. Lestrade and his team investigate the first two disappearances in their division and Dr.Arnold who was conveniently no where to be found for the last few weeks.

Spring is the time when everything supposedly begins anew, when we shed the icy cold fingers of lonely winter and welcome warmer days and a breath of fresh air. However, London was now in a state of unease as their televisions displayed the most troubling news:

"A store clerk has now been declared a missing persons and another innocent tally in the string of serial kidnappings and murders plaguing England. Along with Grant and Amanda Drummond, this makes the third person to go missing in London and the fourteenth missing persons overall. The disappearances are supposedly linked to the suspect the media had named 'The Vampire of Canterbury' due to the nature of each unfortunate soul found. If you have any information regarding any of these people please contact authorities immediately. Citizens are reminded to lock their doors, check their surroundings, and please be careful. Interview with Scotland Yard's head detective, Gregg Lestrade later tonight." 

The station was in an uproar, everyone running to and fro shouting and clambering to push out a statement as to keep the public from panicking. Lestrade was pacing in his office, hands gripping his hair in frustration, he knew he shouldn't have left for a week he knew better. The media had gotten a hold of an anonymous tip and fabricated a story on the early morning news. So much for keeping it on the down low. He brought up his phone again, impatiently calling the only person he wanted to talk to at the moment only to be meet with a voicemail. "Dammit, Sherlock. Pick up!" 

Where was Sherlock Holmes? At the moment, he was in the lab, standing in front of a wide array of weapons to pick out. Since his blood spatter study, Sherlock had teamed up with Molly to find the murder weapon for each victim. "Alright, let's try a crowbar next." Sherlock smiled, rolling his white sleeves to the elbow as Molly set the heavy object in his hand. She stood back, watching him lift and swing it over his head, catching his shoulder in his hand. "Hmm" he grunted and shifted his weapon in hand "Too heavy?" Molly asked watching him roll his arm. "Not enough control. I can lift it over my head, but to strike in the same spot again with the same force is proving to be difficult." he said showing her. "What else is there?" Molly took the crow bar from him and walked over to the table. 

"I have a tack mallet" she said lifting the smaller tool in hand. "Too small, too round, how about the iron?" Sherlock pointed behind her. Molly handed him the tire iron and he gripped it, shifting and rolling it in his hand. "I think we might have a winner." he said lifting it over his head and swinging it down twice forcefully, both times nearly identical. "I believe this is what killed Charles Parks, write it down." he said placing the iron near the guitar stand he had confirmed to have killed Koda Reyn and he put his hands on his hips. Molly came up to him, holding a bottle of water "You look a bit spent" she said sweetly as he took the water and sipping it with a nod. "I don't usually spend an hour throwing heavy objects over my shoulder" he retorted and she giggled. "Well then, what's next?" Molly asked, a little too eagerly. Sherlock looked over the corner's report and tutted, biting in his thumb in thought. "Was there any way to tell what weapon was used to kill Vivian Barr?" he asked, looking at the pictures of the corpse in question, they had taken her and Reyn to their respective families. "Not anything specific. Something thin and metal. One end was heavier than the other. Too thin to be a hammer but too light to be anything like the crow bar or iron. "The killer would have had to be able to swing it quickly. Do we have a bat?" Sherlock asked looking over his assembled tools. 

"I have this scrap piece" Molly lifted a cut piece of cylindrical metal. Sherlock held it in his hand and cringed "No, too thick." he threw it back down on the table and picked up a large wooden spoon. "Something almost like this but longer" he said giving it a few test swings, Molly looked around and shook her head, not entirely understanding what he meant. There was a timid knock on the door and Caroline stepped in the lab. "Hi, have you seen John?" she asked coming in and looking around "He was on call is what he said, try the clinic." Sherlock said twirling the spoon. She and John had either rekindled their relationship or were agreeing to be friends. Caroline had been coming over again as of recently but she hadn't stayed the night, John had even come home in the early morning on Valentine's day after she kicked him out. "Alright, thank you. Also, have you heard from Ann today? She's not answering her cell." she asked. That was weird. Annie wasn't one for unexplained absences, but the school year had just begun again and she was rushing even more to push a curriculum out. "At the school?" "School let out an hour ago, Sherlock." 

He turned from his weapons search and held his hand out for Molly. "Where's my phone?" he asked and she dug through her lab coat for it "You've been getting some calls but you told me not to bother you with them." He flicked his cellular up: 4 missed calls from Lestrade and 1 missed call and text from John asking him to call Lestrade. Sherlock huffed and dialed the number, he knew the police would be shaken by the news report this morning but in his opinion, now people were alert and now people would be aware for once. "Sherlock! Where the hell have you been?!" Lestrade's voice snapped, he sounded stressed. "In the lab, working on the murder weapon, what do you want?" his fingers danced along a cane. "Have you seen the news?! Did you do this?!" Sherlock chuckled "No, of course not." He really hadn't called in an anonymous tip but he wished he did. "Sherlock, we need you to come in right now!" 

"I told you, I'm busy."   
"Nicolas Arnold has gone missing." 

~

Sherlock stood with John in Lestrade's office. "It has to be him, doesn't it? That couple goes missing and so does he. That man goes missing the other day and he's still gone! It has to be right?" Donovan asked, also letting the stress get to her. Sherlock pressed his finger against his mouth and shook his head "We have to find him. We have to question him. Harder. Don't let him use that snark." He said now pacing back and forth. "Who's seen him last? His mates?" John asked. The doctor was requested from work by Sherlock but had no clue what he was doing there. "Have you checked with the school? Is he still on leave?" Anderson asked. Sherlock paused and whipped out his phone quickly as the others talked among themselves, coming up with ways to catch Nicolas Arnold. He dialed Annie's phone and pressed it roughly against his ear. 

One ring.   
Two rings.  
Three rings.   
Sherlock gripped the device harder, his stomach turning slightly as he fought his panicking thoughts.

Four rings  
Five rings.

He was about to give up when an out of breath "Hello?" came through. Sherlock's whole body seemed to relax hearing her "Ann, are you at the school?" he asked now regaining some composure. "Uh no, school let out a bit ago, I'm on a jog" she puffed slightly sounding annoyed. If she was on a jog, why didn't she text him? It didn't matter right then. "Annie, listen to me, have you seen Nicolas Arnold?" Sherlock asked and the others now rushed to his side to hear her reply. "He came in earlier. He was gathering his things, I think they sacked him." She said coughing a bit. "What time was that?" "A little over an hour ago, I guess?" 

There was a scuffle in the room as Lestrade rounded every officer he could shout at to follow him. "Sherlock, what's going on?" Annie asked now sounding normal. "Caroline said you weren't picking up your phone, why?" he asked, he was a little angry she hadn't told anyone where she was going. Especially given the circumstances. "My phone was still off when she was calling, I figured it was just about her and John so I ignored her. What's going on?" she pressed further. "You usually text me when you get out of class." He said now walking out into the main lobby. "Sherlock, dear, is this an emergency? Does it involve me in anyway?" she snapped irritably, which Sherlock had never heard from her. "No." he huffed, he didn't understand why he had upset her but her attitude was undeserved "Alright, well I'll text you when I'm done here, okay?" 

"Don't bother. I'll be busy then. They're arresting your colleague for four accounts of murder."   
Click.


	11. Chapter X: To Catch a Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is another interrogation scene and everyone's names will be marked with (abc) to help show who's talking. Some angst and suspense in this chapter. 
> 
> **Warning: Mentions of inappropriate relationships/Descriptions of violence**
> 
> Some people say to never go to bed angry. You never know if the person you're angry with will wake up the next day and you will be filled with regret.

They caught him. 

He was pulled over for speeding and the other officers were called in on the scene. 

Doctor Nicolas Arnold, now a convicted on a murder charge, was dragged into the station by Sally Donovan. 

"Dammit, can I please explain?!" the man shouted as she all but threw him down in a chair, hand cuffing him to the table. "No! I've had it with you. You are gonna sit there and cooperate or I can haul or ass to jail for obstruction of justice." Lestrade slammed a stack of reports down on the table. "Now, you've told us everything but what we need to know. You better start telling the truth or we'll be adding even more charges to the ones you already have." 

Arnold shifted and let out a tired sigh. "Alright fine. What?"   
"Where were you the other day?" (L)  
"I got fired from the University, I was at home." (A)  
"And do you have anyone that can confirm that?" (L)  
".....A-a student of mine. Hannah Baxter. She was with me." (A)

"Where were you the night of the 14th of February?" (S)  
"I was with a few friends. We stayed out drinking."(A)  
"And after?" (L)  
"Come on, this has to be invasion of privacy!" (A)  
"Where were you?" (L)  
"....With another girl. Uh, Briana. Maze. I think." (A)

The doctor was now beat red and breathing uneven. He was fidgeting and biting his lip uncomfortably while he looked at everyone in the room. Lestrade had calmed down and looked over to Sally. "Find the girls. In the mean time put this one in a holding cell and do not let him out of your sites, Sherlock. He's all yours." He said standing and ripping the door open leaving him with Sherlock, John and Agent Donovan. Sherlock was staring daggers into the man and sat down "I know you've been somewhere else." he said lowly.   
"You can't prove anything." (A)

Sherlock smirked and folded his hands in front of him. "For instance you're moving around a lot. You're not comfortable being on the spot being asked about your personal life, meaning on some level you've done something wrong. You're beard is unkempt, your hair is unwashed, you've lost 9 pounds and by the tell of your eyes you haven't slept any in a few days. Something is bothering you. Further more, your clothes haven't been washed and they've been worn for two days or more. You have been hiding from Lestrade, why?" 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Nicolas said swallowing thickly, his eyes glazing over. "You are upset why?" Sherlock leaned forward watching his face morph from hard to teary eyed. He didn't look angry, upset or even further sad. His state suggests he has been drinking his days away, over his job? No, he didn't seem like he cared about the job as much as he enjoyed the position he held. A girlfriend perhaps? Highly unlikely. Family emergency? Given his age, any family he would have would be back in America and his work would've told the police. Then what? It almost seemed as if the man in front of him was in mourning. 

Oh.

"Do you know how Corrina Grey died?" Sherlock asked, watching the man's jaw square and tense.   
"No. I told you I don't." his tone shifted back in to defensive, angry.   
"She was strangled." (S)  
"That's what I heard." (A)   
"With a laptop cord. Someone walked up behind her, wound it thrice around her throat and choked the life out of her." (S)   
Nicolas tensed and began to shake. John elbowed Sherlock to stop.   
"Even worse, they drug her body away and stripped her. They beat her dead body senseless, relentlessly." (S)  
"Stop. I don't want to hear anymore." (A)  
"The killer cut open Corrina Grey and bled her dry, scrubbed her body clean and dumped her in plain sight. Like trash." (S)  
"Sherlock!" John hissed.   
"She was abducted from Dartford, she was meeting up with someone. But not meeting with you" (S)  
"You shut up!" (A)  
"Why? Were you angry about her going out of town?" (S)  
"No! She said she was just visiting a friend, like I said!" (A)  
"And you're sure about that? She could very well be lying" (S)  
"She wasn't" (A)  
"She could be" (S)  
"She wasn't lying to me!" (A)  
John nudged his friend again harder. 

"And how would you know?" (S)  
"She was sending me pictures alright! Her and her friend!" (A)

There was a harsh silence as Nicolas set his head down on the table. "I didn't know she was fifteen. I only figured out when she turned up dead." he mumbled. Sally scoffed in disgust and called out the door for Lestrade. "We didn't do anything I swear, I have the messages, I just....I didn't know okay." he looked up at Sherlock who remained stoic and shook his head. "Corrina Grey is dead. I need you to tell me if you know anyone who would want to hurt her." Sherlock pressed as Lestrade came in the room. "Her mom. She had issues with her mother. She said the woman was unhinged." 

Sherlock stood up and fixed his coat. "Check that man's emails and phone records and you'll find plenty to convict him." he said shaking Lestrade's hand. "Wait! I didn't know! You can't arrest me if I didn't know!" Arnold shouted as a pair of officers assisted Sally Donovan in arresting him.   
~  
Sherlock and John were riding in the cab, the latter was talking to Caroline. The detective listened as John praised him for the scene that just took place. He could hear Caroline's amusement with his skill and closed his eyes thinking to himself. The cab dropped them off at 221B Baker Street and they pushed passed a group of reporters to get upstairs. "Well you've at least shined some more light on Corrina Grey's case." John said hanging up and smiling at Sherlock who didn't answer. He had seemed a little off since the phone call with Annie at the station. "Everything alright?" John asked throwing his coat down still not getting an answer. 

The two ordered in and John went to bed without pressing Sherlock on anything. Against his better judgement, Sherlock checked his phone for any messages from Annie, only to be left disappointed as there was nothing. He played their conversation in his head, she sounded upset, out of breath and irritable. He had never heard her like that. There was a lingering feeling that something was wrong that he couldn't shake. He dialed her number only to be met immediately with a voicemail. Sherlock sighed and went to go take a shower, if she wanted to be mad at him then let her be mad. 

The next day the news popped up letting the gentleman know of Doctor Nicolas Arnold's fate. 

"Main suspect in the serial kidnappings was found innocent, but found guilty on other charges. Police said they had the help of Detective Sherlock Holmes to help convict this criminal. Holmes, who has been helping police with this case since January, has yet to release a statement but Detective Lestrade tells this reporter that he is hard at work trying to solve this case. In other news, one of London's Universities was reported broken into last night. Campus authorities say that nothing was stolen and no one was hurt but they will continue to investigate."

Sherlock set his coffee down and checked his phone again. "That doesn't sound very good." Mycroft retorted, flipping the news paper. He had come over that morning to congratulate Sherlock and also check in like he does. He was used to being ignored by his brother, but today was different. Sherlock seemed anxious and distracted, his mind wandering to somewhere else as John and Mycroft talked. Sherlock barely said a word, only picked up his phone as if he was waiting on a call and then right back into his laptop. "Have you heard from Annie about the break in?" John asked glancing at the news. "No." Sherlock huffed. John found it better that he didn't ask. "I've been doing some research on your little friend, Annabel" Mycroft said placing the paper down and catching his brother's attention. 

"And what did you find?" Sherlock asked, returning to his computer. "She's from Canterbury, moved right after people began going missing." he said casually "Her parents are still alive but they don't talk about their successful Professor Todd." Sherlock looked at his brother and shrugged "Mother doesn't talk about us to her friends" he said taking another sip. "I also noticed she doesn't keep up with her socials. Last post she made was about a boyfriend some time ago." "Is there a point to this Mycroft?" Sherlock sighed. He knew his brother could've been looking into his newest friend. He did that. "No, I suppose not. I'm just wondering if she's someone I should meet." he shrugged, Sherlock glared at him "Meaning what exactly?" he asked folding his arms. "Meaning you don't do the whole boyfriend thing. You don't make those kinds of attachments to people, I should know. Now here you are upset she hasn't called to tell you she's okay from the robbery, and you're hiding her from me after Valentine's day." The elder Holmes said taking a drink of his tea. "I've been seeing how she gets to you, brother dear. All I'm saying is maybe you should be looking into yourself and how Annie makes you feel." 

Sherlock ignored his brother for the remainder of his visit, taking in his words. He hated when Mycroft was right, especially about a girl. He was upset that Annie hadn't texted or called, they had solidified a friendship and he thought friends did that sort of thing, John did. He remembered her conversation about what little it took to let someone know they were thinking of someone and yet here she is ignoring him. Sherlock sighed and fought the urge to call her, he did nothing wrong he knew that for sure. She would call him eventually and if not then he would know how she truly felt. Simple. John of course tried putting in his opinion, that Sherlock should apologize anyway but that was just stupid. 

Lunch time rolled around and Sherlock was reading through the statements left by a few witnesses to the disappearances. They all recounted the same thing. Tall. Muscular. Dark. Hooded. Nothing new, he tried thinking of each of those descriptions in their most vague definition but that just distorted his image of the killer in his mind. When his phone finally rang, Sherlock nearly leaped in excitement, when he heard a female's voice on the line he almost laughed, but his heart dropped hearing it was only Molly. "Sherlock, hi! Um, I hope I didn't disturb you but I think I found what killed Vivian Barr if you wanted to stop by today." She said, stammering and nervous. "Of course I'll be there in a moment" he said. He told John where he was heading and slipped out the door. 

When he arrived at the morgue, Molly was bouncing in excitement. "Oh! Hello" she smiled when she saw him, like she usually did. "You said you found the weapon?" he asked slipping by her. "Well no not the murder weapon but I think I know what did it. Here" she grabbed a bag of golf clubs and set them down in front of him. Of course. Clubs could be swung with accuracy and cause a bit of damage. "Molly, you are brilliant" Sherlock chuckled and the woman flushed and tucked her hair behind her ear. "T-Thank you" she mumbled. "Question is. Which club is it?" he asked picking some out. Each were weighted and sized differently, each could cause damage but only one could cause the exact pattern of damage. Sherlock remembered his blood study, trying not to think of the hypocritical female in that memory, and how the blood spattered. He started with smallest one, swinging it in different violent ways. Molly watched at first in wonder, but soon in concern as he swung a driver over his head, eyes screwed up and face twisted in slight anger. "Sherlock?" she piped up. He looked at her almost feral "What?" "Are you okay?" 

He froze, he realized how crazy he seemed in that moment and set the driver down. "It was that one. I'm sure." he said ignoring her question and stepping away from her. "Oh. Okay." she nodded and tried to careen her head to look at his face. "If you know someone would be worried about you.." he said after a moment. "And you were fine. You would tell that person, even if you were angry at them?" he asked. Molly was in fact a girl. Maybe not the best girl to ask, but maybe she would be kind enough to help him understand. "Well I uh...Yes I suppose so." she said coming to his side. "Did something happen?" He didn't like talking about stuff like this, feelings and the what not but also Molly was his friend and she did at least act like she cared about his well being. "I think Annie and I got in a fight." he finally said crossing his arms. Molly sat and listened to him explain everything, right down to copying Annie's exact tone. "Maybe she's just going through something?" Molly suggested, a bland one but one he still didn't think about. "She'll come around Sherlock. If she has any sense she will" she chuckled. He smiled and looked down, his throat felt scratchy and his arms were tired. "Do you think I could get some water?" Molly patted his shoulder and ran off.

Sherlock pulled his phone out and sighed when again there were no messages from Annie. He dialed her number once again and immediately sent to voicemail. Her phone was either off or she was ignoring him. He typed out a text and sent it instead, he could see if she head read it. "Can we talk? -S"  
There was no answer or indication that she looked at it as he stared down at the screen. 

Lestrade ran through the halls of the morgue and nearly fell with the force in how he shoved the door open. Sherlock jumped straight up and looked at him bewildered. "What?! What's happened?!" he shouted as Lestrade gasped for air. 

"They have Annie. We just got a call from someone, they have Annie."


	12. Chapter XI: Stay with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Arnold has been arrested but a forth kidnapping has occurred while the police and Sherlock were distracted. The biggest problem: They have Annie. 
> 
> *Mentions of Violence/Kidnapping/Some homophobia and biphobia **

//Flashback//  
Annie gripped the crown of her head in aggravation. She had just gotten back to her office to finish grading papers, only to be met with the fact she had forgotten to plan a lesson for the next day. Now she was scribbling away on her notes, barely focusing on the papers and just grading them with A's, and trying to find a lecture video to play. If she had found a sufficient video, then it would give her an extra day to work. She hated the school board in that moment, they had decided to keep school going but double down on what needed to be done. They had sacrificed things like homecoming and certain holidays which began stressing the students out. Annie slammed her pen down and covered her face, not only feeling the crushing work load but also feeling wracks of guilt for being so short with Sherlock earlier. He had interrupted her in the only free time she had, at the time she didn't care if he was angry but now she was second guessing her actions. 

Annie leaned back in her chair and brought up her phone, she had missed a call from him which made her feel even worse. She weighed her options and decided she would just show a movie the next day, every one could use a break. She would go by 221B Baker Street and personally apologize, maybe she would bring him some food or sweets as a peace offering. She gathered her things and locked up her office, going by her classroom next door to check if it was locked up as well. To her surprise, the window was wide open and a few desks pushed askew. She leaned back and checked the hallways for security, but didn't see anyone so she flicked the lights on quickly. "I'll give you the chance to leave right now before I call campus security!" She shouted to the seemingly empty room. The professor walked quickly to the window and slammed it closed, looking out for anyone running off, perhaps a student looking for a quick prank. 

Annie shut the lights off and closed the door locking it. "Professor!" a security guard ran up to her breathing heavily "We were notified of a break in, is everything alright?" She nodded and looked behind her again. He explained there had been no other disturbances and that the person was probably long gone and that nothing was stolen. Annie walked with the guard to her car and thanked him profusely for his kind actions before leaving the campus. The drive to her flat was tense and silent, Annie felt as though someone was breathing down her neck the whole time, and she practically sped all the way home. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw the lights on, meaning her roommate was home. Annie had also been ignoring her, another apology she owed. She decided she'd change her clothes and make Sherlock something to eat before venturing over to his flat and apologizing, he was usually awake most of the night anyway. A blip caught her attention and she fished through her pockets for her phone. 

"1 unread message from Sherlock" 

Before she even had the chance to unlock her phone, Annie's head was thrown forward suddenly. Her head hit the steering wheel,spinning. A warmth spread through the back of her head and she glanced over her shoulder. Someone was in her car, now raising some object before hitting her again, this time her world bled into nothingness with a sickening: CRACK! 

The assailant shoved the unconscious girl into the passenger seat and drove off.   
//

Time seemed to stop in that moment. Sherlock was replaying Lestrade's panic over and over and over again. 

"They have Annie!" 

His mind of course immediately went to the killer, but they had arrested Dr.Arnold, so who the fuck took Annie? Sherlock was running on autopilot, now sitting in a cab with Lestrade trying to talk to him as they headed to the police station. As they got out, Sherlock's legs forced him to walk quickly behind the frightened officer, it was only when he saw John that time and space seemed to come into focus. John was standing with Caroline who was shaking and crying in Lestrade's office, Donovan and Anderson were trying to question him while he consoled his ex girlfriend. Sherlock stopped as the door shut behind him "Annie was...taken?" was his first words to John. The doctor nodded slowly and walked over to him, placing a timid hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Sherlock" his voice wavering a little, full of emotion. "Sherlock, I need you to focus, the killer sent us a letter!" Lestrade was frantic, pulling up the email on his computer. Sherlock rushed behind the desk and gripped the back of the man's chair as he explained "They sent it just an hour ago, they've used a voice modulating app but I think we can edit it back to the killer's original voice." he said clicking the message: 

"This is for Detective Sherlock Holmes and the Scotland yard. You have failed in your search, I sent you so many messages and signals, yet you still have disappointed me. I have your answer, here with me and I will kill her by midnight tonight if you do not send 50,000 pounds to the bank information below." There was a soft feminine groan in the background, Annie. 

Lestrade allowed another officer in the room fiddle with the computer, typing away. "This isn't our killer." Sherlock said softly, gripping the chair harder. "What?! Are you serious?!" Sally shrieked "Annabel is alive!" he shouted now silencing the whole room. "Our killer knocks them unconscious, drags them away and kills them. Violently. Annie is alive, you just heard her. Use your head!" he snapped and returned his attention back to the computer. The others in the room looked at each other, Sherlock was unpredictable but never so much as to yell like that. It was obvious he was just as scared as them. "Here." the officer said now playing the message again. 

This time, the voice morphed into a woman's. She sounded angry, gritting her teeth, her voice was straining as if talking to them was causing her pain. Sherlock knew who it was before the message ended, his legs pushing him to grab John and storm down the hallway. "Sherlock! What is it?!" John gasped at the sudden force Sherlock was exerting as he drug him down the hallway to the holding cells. Nicolas Arnold was in the middle of talking with an attorney before Sherlock shoved the door open, grabbing a hold of the American suddenly. 

~

Annie stirred slowly, blood pounded in her ears and tears pricked her eyes. She attempted to sit up only to be met with a wave of nausea and resistance, groaning. Her hands were bound to something right behind her."Don't move!" a sudden shriek came from somewhere and a sharp smack hit Annie's face making her wince. She recognized the voice as Mrs.Grey, the mother of the latest dead victim Corrina Grey. "I know you killed her you sick son of a bitch! I know your type!" she growled and hit her again. "My little girl was only fifteen! Was that not enough?! Did you have to have her then, you just couldn't wait?" Her shouting caused Annie to flinch, her head ached in confusion. "What on earth are you talking about?" she asked, trying to blink her eyes open. When she did she saw that she was behind an upturned couch, hiding the door. She was in a living room, looking up at the soft light and the dark windows. "You! You raped and killed my daughter you sick freak!" Mrs.Grey growled and hit Annie in the stomach with clothes hanger. What did she hit her in the car with? "I didn't do anything to your daughter...." she whined and tried rolling over. "Liar! I know about you and that Adler woman! I know your type, you're all insatiable, relentless!" the woman spat at her. Annie was at a loss for words, how did she know about that? There was no record of her visits. 

Another swing of the hanger hit Annie in the throat causing her to yelp. "I've asked for money. When I get that money I'm gonna use it bury you alive!" she growled and struck her repeatedly. Suddenly, Annie let out a loud shrill shriek. She was in a suburban house, someone was going to hear her and call the police. Mrs.Grey dove forward and slammed one hand over her mouth and one over her throat. "Shut up! Shut up! You deserve this!" she growled as she began to choke the girl writhing underneath her. Adrenaline coursed through Annie's veins as she thrashed back and forth, the woman's hand pushing on her mouth drawing blood. She felt the hand slip and bit into the skin as hard as she could, earning her a swift punch to the cheek. Mrs.Grey stumbled back and cried out in surprise, Annie gasped for air, hot tears spilling over as she arched her back to get away from her assailant. "I've had enough waiting!" Grey grabbed a cane, bloodied from her earlier attack and raised it over her head "This is how you killed that woman right? Like this?!" she was shaking violently. "Wait! I didn't kill your daughter! Dr.Arnold was the one-" shock took the first hit, on her chest making her cough. "Hold still!" it took everything in her power but Annie rolled into the table she was tied to as the cane hit her rib cage, then her stomach making her gag. 

There was a sudden crash as the door was thrown open, blue lights flashed in Annie's vision and sirens bellowed throughout the house. "Mrs.Grey! Do not move!" it was Lestrade, he was standing in the door way gun at the ready. "Professor Todd, are you alright?" he saw the girl curled up in a bloody heap on the floor, Annie could only cough in response. "I need an ambulance! Doctor Watson! " he called over his shoulder. "She killed my baby girl....ask her...ask her about that Adler woman and you'll see. She killed my daughter!" the woman growled, gripping the cane tighter. "Ma'am please. Put. Down. The. Cane." Lestrade outstretched his hand. "We've caught the man who was after your daughter, he's behind bars." Hearing this, the cane hit the ground. "No...no no. I know it was her...I know it.." she whimpered lowering herself to the ground. "A mother always...always knows.."

Donovan rushed in and cuffed the woman, removing her and Lestrade rushed over to untie Annie from the table. John carefully placed his hand under her head and rolled her over. "Annabel, it's me, do you know me?" he asked, his voice laced in worry. "John?" she squinted and gave a half smile "Yeah! Yeah it's me, hold on." he grabbed a small flashlight and shined it in her eyes making her cringe. "Minor concussion, slight bleeding but I don't think it's in your brain." he explained. "I-Is Sherlock with you?" she asked looking around. "He's in the car. When the meds get here, I'll let him come see you okay?" John said rubbing her arm comfortingly. The paramedics came in and John assisted them in helping her up and onto the gurney. The cold air hit her face, making her shift under the white blanket, she could hear a familiar voice call out to her. "Ann!" it was him. 

Sherlock had been sitting in the car, he was told to stay put and John made sure that he would. They wheeled Annie out, her cheek and mouth bleeding and someone holding gauze against her head. "Ann!" he shouted and ran to her side as they prepped the ramp into the ambulance. She blinked her eyes open, a soft gasp coming from her and a tear rolling down her face. "I was gonna call you. I got a little sidetracked" she said smiling a little Sherlock chuckled and placed a hand on her arm. "I'll meet you at the hospital?" he asked as John joined him. She nodded as they loaded her and drove off. John placed a hand on his friend and chuckled "Come on then, we'll get an escort too if you want." 

Mrs.Grey was taken on charge of kidnapping and assault, Lestrade began building a case trying to tie her into the murders. At the hospital,they had patched her up, miraculously no stitches or surgery needed just a few checks and tests. John was right and she suffered a small concussion and was treated for shock, the nurse said they would keep her over night. Caroline gripped John's arm, smiling at Annabel who was jacked up on pain killers, letting her babble on about something or another. Sherlock stood by the door, his worry was diminished but he still wasn't sure about his friend's state. For the first time in a long time, he felt genuine panic. Anger. Desperate. For a moment, he was afraid he would wake up to find her face on the news, Molly unzipping a black bag revealing her corpse as he struggled not to let his anger boil over. He had shoved Dr.Arnold against the wall and forced Mrs.Grey's address out of him, not helping his case with his lawyer. Why? He knew that this wasn't the killer, at that moment she was alive, so why would he allow himself to freak out so much?

John cleared his throat, looking at him expectantly. "What?" Sherlock asked. "I said I was going to take Caroline on home, are you coming?" John asked again as Caroline said her goodbyes. "No, I'll be along in a little bit" he stepped away from the door and John left him with a soft pat on the back. Sherlock stepped around to the side of her bed and sat down in the chair nearest. "Hello..." Annie said, a dopey smile gracing her lovely features making the man chuckle. "Did I scare you?" she asked reaching up and brushing her fingers along his arm. "You did actually.." He confessed, resting his palm on her to stop her movements. "Wait for real? Why?" she chuckled, sitting up a little and turning to him. "I didn't catch the killer. And then you went missing and I thought that.." he paused, his eyebrows knitting in concern as he looked at her. "You thought I was next..." it was more of a realization than a question. Her face fell into sadness and she gripped his hand with what little strength she had "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have yelled at you.." she whimpered, voice cracking. The pain killers were making her emotional and she couldn't help feeling the guilt amplified when he told her he was scared. Sherlock smiled and patted her hand reassuringly "It's okay." She pouted and leaned over to get closer to him. "I was gonna come over and surprise you..I wanted to apologize for my attitude." she said reaching up and touching his cheek. 

"Apology accepted. Now get some rest." he said softly and moved to kiss the back of her hand. He stood up slowly and headed to the door before she piped up. "Sherlock?" he turned, coat in hand. She outstretched one of her arms toward him and pouted "Will you stay with me?" Sherlock felt his chest strain hearing the need in her tone and set his coat back down. He went to sit on the plush chair but she shook her head and shifted on the bed. "With me?" she asked patting the side of the bed. He stood there for a moment, contemplating that action but looking her pleading eyes batted every rational thought out of him. She had just been through something traumatic and was high on pain killers, he decided he would lay with her until she fell asleep and then move to the chair. 

Sherlock sat on the edge of the bed and leaned back, Annie shifting over to lay her head on his arm. "Thank you...goodnight" she whispered and closed her eyes. 

"Goodnight."


	13. Chapter XII: Hello~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie is recovering from her wounds and preparing to testify in court against Mrs.Grey. While doing so she lets Sherlock help out, unfortunately that means she will eventually run into a very different Holmes.

Sherlock leaned forward on his elbows, hands pressed to his mouth as he stared her down. "Tell me" he said not breaking eye contact, the woman in front of him took a long drink of water. "No." she said smiling and setting the glass down, continuing to read through the instructions Lestrade had given her. "It might get brought up in court, what will you say then?" he pressed, trying to get her to look back at him. "Then I'll tell the judge, but I'm not telling you." Annie said and pushing his nose so he'd back up. "I thought we were friends. I came to save you." Sherlock said dramatically and turned in his chair away from her. "Detective Lestrade saved me." she laughed watching him. Her friend didn't answer her. She continued reading through the testimony she was trying to write up, John breaking her concentration. 

"You've been at it for a few hours now, why don't you take a break." The good doctor said worriedly. He had been helicoptering around her after she had gotten home from the hospital, which she thought was sweet. "I haven't been able to work because your flatmate here won't leave me be" Annie chuckled and kicked Sherlock's chair a little bit. "Oh he's still on that Adler thing?" John asked grabbing a bottle of water. "Yep." "Are you going to tell us who she is?" "Nope." 

Sherlock had heard about what Mrs.Grey said, not understanding fully what she was implying. It was driving him mad, such to the point where he was now ignoring Annie until she told him. "It's alright he ignores me when I accidentally use his shampoo, he'll get over it" John chuckled and joined her on the couch. Annie giggled and set the papers down rubbing her face and hissing, a headache creeping up on her. Sherlock turned over his shoulder and stared at her, the nurse had told him if she had fainted at any point to bring her back. "You okay?" John asked, switching into doctor mode and Annie chuckled. "I'm alright, just all this reading." she said looking at the both of them. "Is Carol coming to get me?" John glanced down and smiled, blushing a little bit. "Yeah, she should be by after work" he said clearing his throat. "You're going back to your flat? Are you sure?" Sherlock turned back around. "Why not?" she shrugged. "Well I assumed since John and Caroline have been having sex again, you would also be staying over again." he said taking her statement from her. John began sputtering and flushed red "H-How, wait, no you just-lucky guess!" he fussed. 

Annie chuckled and patted his lap "It's okay she already told me" John crossed his arms, red faced and embarrassed. "I thought we were being discrete" he shrugged "We have ears John. London has ears." Sherlock snorted making Annie laugh a little harder "Don't be indecent" she scolded and Sherlock shrugged. The three of them stayed in helping Annie with the court date coming up, Mrs.Hudson would venture upstairs to bring them biscuits and tea. Around lunch time, Annie suggested going out for food but John was insistent that she stay there and he would go pick something up, she and Sherlock stayed on the couch watching the telly. He looked over at her and studied her neck, a harsh red line from a clothing hanger had manifested overnight along with faint oblong finger-like bruises. Sherlock reached up and brushed his hand against the side of her neck, making her jump and him jerk his hand away. "You startled me" Annie said and looked over at him, her cheek bone had a small bruise on it, he was curious of course but refrained from asking her what her bruises looked like. 

"Speaking of which, can I ask you for something" She said, shifting uncomfortable as she handed him the papers. "The court is requiring photos to prove the severity of the assault and I might need a little help" Sherlock raised his eyebrows and nodded "Well, I have a good camera and someone at the printing store owes me a favor so I should be able to get the photos as soon as you'd need them" he explained sitting and taking a sip of his own water. "Oh well, I was going to ask you if you could ask Molly for me but I suppose that works too" she shrugged. Of course. Sherlock mentally scolded himself for his own inquisitive nature and set his water down. "I know you want to study the bruising to compare them to the bruises on the victims'' she said softly and wrapped her arms around herself. She knew him well. "Do you want to do it while John's out?" 

Annie was standing in his small bathroom, checking her neck in the mirror by prodding the welt with her finger. Sherlock stood behind the closed door, camera in hand and shifting from foot to foot. He had no idea what to expect from this and tried to keep his mind from assuming Ann's actions, instead focusing on just trying to be helpful. There was a soft knock at the door signaling him that it was okay to open the door. Annabel sat on the edge of the tub, she was wearing a dark blue camisole and the pair of jeans she had been wearing. For the first time he saw her toned arms and shoulders, noting the freckles dusted along her chest. Sherlock turned his head to not seem like he was staring and cleared his throat. "She hit me quite a bit" she said looking over her arms and then back to him. "Let's start with the easy ones I guess" she extended her wrists toward him, showing the slight redness from the duct tape. 

Sherlock snapped a few pictures of her red wrists and the bruises along her arms and back from the coat hanger. She tilted her head back, as he snapped a picture of her neck, now showing the severity of the wound. He wondered how she was talking so easily. She straightened her head as Sherlock flipped through the photos, making sure they were good quality, he noticed Annie was ringing her hands together. "We don't have to continue" he said lowering the device in his hands, she smiled and tilted her head, admiring his candor. "No it's okay it's just.." she trailed off and reached her hand to brush against her side. "They still hurt quite a bit." Sherlock nodded along, he saw the large purple and green bruise on the middle of her chest that was made by a cane. "I can get Molly or Caroline to do this" he said, ready to stop but she reached out and grabbed his arm. "I'd rather just get it done now, I just need help lifting my arms" she blushed. Sherlock set the camera down and stood in front of her, looking up at the ceiling as she balled the bottom of the dark blue shirt and lifted it up slightly. She grabbed his hand and gently brought it over to the ruffled fabric and he tugged it upward slowly, when he felt her finger stop the shirt he finally looked down and let his fingers trail over the raised skin. 

There was one large bruise that stretched across her side and hip, the skin was raised and irritated discoloration all over her abdomen. Annie noticed his jaw clench and reached up to brush his shoulder, catching his attention "It's okay" she said softly and brushed the front of his shirt. Sherlock took a step back and knelt down onto his knee "What are you doing?" she asked blushing a little more "Getting a better angle" he said snapping the photo with a flash. Annie then moved to show the bruise outlining two of her ribs, when she had told him about them he insisted the hospital make sure nothing was fractured but they were sure she was only bruised. Annie ducked her head down, reaching her other hand over to block Sherlock's view of anything explicit he was careful not to linger but still reached over to run a finger along the wound. She dropped one of her hands and gripped his wrist. "That one hurts the most" she said restraining his movements, Sherlock stood back up and let his hand splay against her stomach, surprisingly feeling her toned stomach. "Do you go to the gym?" he asked pressing on her making her wince and giggle, trying to push his hand away. "Sometimes" she shrugged "With that Adler woman?" he asked teasingly wiggling his fingers. 

"Sherlock!" Annie giggled as she shoved his arm playfully. He gently grabbed her shirt and maneuvered it down while she leaned forward and rested her head on his chest. "Thank you" she mumbled then looked up at him mischievously "Now you owe me half naked pictures" she teased then froze, eyes blown wide as she stares at the door. 

"It seems I've caught you at a bad time, my apologies madam" the man in the tan suit whipped around and walked back into the sitting area. Sherlock felt his face grow hot and his blood run cold as he bolted out of the bathroom door. "Mycroft! How did you get in?" he huffed and the man accused smiled amused "I followed Doctor Watson." he pointed to John who now came through the door with a bag of food. "What happened?" he asked looking between the two of them, Sherlock looking flustered. Annie came out of the bathroom, adjusting her sweater and holding the camera "Is everything okay?" she asked looking up at the man who just caught her in a compromising position. "Oh Ann, this is- Why do you have a camera?" John asked and she pulled it behind her blushing. "What were you two doing?" he asked looking at Sherlock with a laugh. "I needed proof of the injuries for the hearing that's what" Annie said and turned to the taller man. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Sherlock was just offering a hand" she blushed. 

"I could see that. I don't believe we've met, my name is Mycroft Holmes." the elder Holmes brother smiled and extended his hand. "Mycroft? Your brother Mycroft?" Annie's eyes lit up in amusement. 

"Unfortunately"


	14. Chapter XIII: ~GoodBi

Mycroft Holmes expected to see John Watson on his walk to go get take out and expected Sherlock to be angry with his sudden visit. What he didn't expect was walking into the loo to find his little brother's hand up some girl's shirt asking him for half naked pictures. 

That was a first. 

He sat in front of said girl in question, she was eating her Chinese food slowly, eyeing the elder Holmes in amusement as Sherlock fussed at John for allowing him in. John was just trying not to laugh and eat his chicken, Mrs.Hudson was buzzing around trying to piece together what happened. "Why are you here anyway?" Sherlock said grabbing a box and opening it. "I heard your friend was released from the hospital. I came to see if you were alright" his brother mused at him as he stirred the tea Mrs.Hudson so graciously drawled up. "Oh please you just wanted to meddle" The detective hissed and sat by Annie. She had been watching the two for a while, like John trying not to giggle at Sherlock being so agitated and then studying Mycroft in silence. "You are doing well aren't you?" he asked her, watching her eyes light up as she was acknowledged "Yes of course, just a bit banged up and a light concussion" she said shrugging a bit.

She reached over and grabbed the camera they had been using. "Sherlock was helping me build a case file, I have no experience in it and he was my first choice" she said looking through the photos with a slight frown. "Yes about that." Mycroft started and looking up at Sherlock "The mother of that girl is demanding a mental evaluation, I doubt she'll be imprisoned but will end up in a hospital somewhere" he took a long drink of his tea, staring down at the table in thought. "But she attacked Annie! Violently!" John sputtered and looked at everyone in shock. "Well, if she's got something wrong with her John then there's not much I can do about it" Annie sipped her water and tapped her fingers against the table. Sherlock stared at her for a moment in bewilderment. The woman hid out in her car, taken her hostage, beat her with a coat hanger and cane and that's all she had to say? "We should still build the case." he said calmly, taking a bite of chicken "Where were we on that anyway?" 

"You were badgering me about my personal life" Annie said flatly and playfully nudged Sherlock. "Oh right. You were going to tell me about a Miss Adler" he leaned forward on his hands. She shook her head and laughed "I was not" "Irene Adler you mean?" Mycroft chimed in watching their domestic argument. Annie stared at him wide eyed and furrowed her brows in worry. "Wait you know who that lady was babbling about?" John now joined them at the table. "Well yes, we've ran into a few issues with Ms.Adler, why?" Mycroft asked still sipping his tea. Annie cleared her throat, now shifting nervously and grabbing Sherlock's arm "Come on, I still need your help" she said tugging him away from the table. "Who is Irene Adler?" Sherlock asked to his brother not budging. "Mr.Holmes. Please, he's only meddling in my personal business and I would be very grateful if you wouldn't entertain him" Annie asked, she sounded desperate and embarrassed. Mycroft help up his hand and smiled "No worries, he'll just find her on the internet anyway" 

In a flash Sherlock was up and at his computer, Annie hot on his trail. John followed them as they wrestled for the laptop, Sherlock being careful not to injure any of her bruises. "Children. Please. Annie has a concussion" John scolded and snatched the computer away from them. Sherlock glared at the doctor as he carried the device away and Annie laughed in victory "He can't hide that thing from me forever, I'll find it eventually" the man said looking down at her. She sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder "Sherlock listen, it's a very personal thing and I was planning on telling you I just didn't know how you'd react" she blushed and squeezed his arm "Please just let it go, for now?" he sighed in defeat and nodded "Alright, but you will tell me eventually?" he asked and she nodded. Mycroft watched them, there was a chemistry between them, a sort of trust he's never seen Sherlock place in anyone. Except maybe John. But to see him so willingly let something like this go and trust her to tell him was huge It was almost heart warming to see one of them in such a domestic scene. He wondered what their Valentine's date entailed that turned their casual meetings into a friendship of sorts. 

Mycroft decided to hang around, much to Sherlock's dismay, and get to know Annabel more personally. They spoke for a little while, Sherlock worked on getting the pictures developed, she had managed to leave quite the impression on the elder Holmes despite the slightly odd feeling he got about her. Annie was beautiful and kind, the way she watched Sherlock work and talk about him proved she did have some level of care for him. Her pupils would dilate and she would gain a shade of pink over her bruised cheek when she looked at him, smiling so sweetly and totally enamored with his little brother. She liked him. However, there were moments that gave Mycroft an eerie feeling like when he would talk, her face seemed to still like a doll sitting there listening to him. She had a polite smile but her eyes would still and stare blankly back at him as if she was feeling a whole different set of emotions behind those grey eyes. She didn't like Mycroft, he could see that in the way she sat. With Sherlock, she was engaged, flighty, leaning into him and touching him. With Mycroft she quite literally sat stone still, eyes unblinking and just listening. He chalked it up to her probably being upset with him walking in on her and his brother earlier, perhaps she had other intentions but he wasn't so sure. 

After Mycroft had left Sherlock seemed to leave Annie to hunt for his laptop. John sat with her as she gathered her things and smiled "Thank you Dr.Watson" she chuckled as the door opened. "Ready to go?" Caroline said. She had also been rather attentive to her friend, completely freaked out from the kidnapping. John greeted her with a kiss and Sherlock came back into the room and made a face at them. "Behave. I'll see you tomorrow?" Annie asked as he nodded and looked her over one last time "Will you be alright tonight? John can sleep on the couch" he offered. She giggled and patted his shoulder "I'll be fine thank you" Sherlock decided to aggravate her one last time and smiled mischievously. "Tell Ms.Adler I say hi" he joked earning Annie to shove him playfully "Stop it." 

"Wait you're still seeing that sex lady?" Caroline blurted causing everyone to stop. 

Sherlock would've laughed in that moment if it wasn't for the iron clad grip the woman in front of him had on his arm. "Oh..did they not know you were.." Caroline felt like shrinking into a tiny crumb on the floor and be swept away as her friend stared at her in complete anger. "No. They didn't." Annie huffed and tightened the grip she had on Sherlock "Why would I tell them about that?" It began to hurt, shockingly, for an English professor she was nearly breaking the man's arm with one hand. "Ann, you've got my arm" Sherlock patted her arm and she whipped her head around looking at her hand and back up to his face. It took her a second to realize she was hurting him and then snapped her fingers open mechanically "Sorry.." she said softly, calming down and stepping away from him. That was weird. "Annie I'm sorry. I didn't-" "Its fine." she snapped and shook her head and sighed. "Just.. I'd rather not get into it, my head hurts. Come on Carol." she rushed out and down the stairs. "Well. I'm in trouble, I'll call you" Caroline kissed John's cheek and left. 

Sherlock did promise not to meddle, even though now he could take a guess about why Annie didn't want to tell him. "Do you want your computer?" John asked, watching their cab disappear "No that's okay" he said going back to the kitchen and grabbing the camera. "I need to get two of each of these developed, I want to compare her wounds to the victims' tomorrow, I might need a doctor's opinion so clear your schedule." Sherlock said and flipping through the pictures and trying not to think about how angry it had made him to see Annabel hurt. He tried not to think about how badly she must be hurting but still tried to brush it off as another thing. He tried not to think about how soft her skin was and how flattering the camisole hugged her. He tried not to think about how she spoke about him, blushing and giggling as she spoke to his brother about him. 

Most importantly, he tried not to think about how similar she made him feel.


	15. Chapter XIV: Together Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Mentions of violence/Mentions of Domestic Violence/Graphic depictions of corpses/No respect for the dead**

//Flashback//  
They say hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, and how right would they be. She was fuming, feet stomping harshly on the concrete, glancing up to look at the motel windows. "Where the hell is he?" she grumbled to herself, she knew he was here and to be frank she didn't care. He was always like this, running off with whoever gave him even the slightest of attention as long as it wasn't he own wife apparently. He had been doing this for years, it should bother her it really should but she had other things to do than entertain his drama she was a busy woman after all and she knew how these things go. She walked right up to the front desk, the girl smiled at her expectantly "I need to know what room a Mister Grant Drummond is in right this second." she demanded, her head tilted high. "Oh um I'm not supposed to give out that information to anyone ma'am" the tiny clerk said, now realizing what was unfolding in front of her. "He's my husband." the woman hissed flatly and the clerk nodded and started pulling up the records. "Um he's in room 213 I'll have someone escort you" 

The bell boy nervously waited by the elevator, wringing his hands together as he heard the muffled shouting coming from the room. Who in their right mind cheats in broad daylight with their wife on Valentine's day of all days? Maddening. He felt as though he should call the cops just to help settle the now roaring dispute before something drastic happened, but he really just felt uncomfortable. There was a sharp smack, signaling someone got hit and the bell boy had enough. He tried the elevator with little luck as another sharp smack rang out from the room and he turned down the hallway and into the corridor to take the stairs. He kept his head down as he ran down the stairs and into the lobby with his coworker. "Are they fighting?" The front desk worker asked and he nodded. "I ran down a policemen just a bit ago, headed up just now in the elevator" she explained and shook her head. 

Another smack rang out in the room as the man's wife relentlessly threw her hands down on her husbands face and neck. The other woman in question was hiding out near the door, ready to make a break for it. "You are such a pain in my ass!" the woman shrieked emphasizing each word with a punch "How much did you take Grant? How much did you spend on this whore?!" the man in question raised his hands against her onslaught. "I didn't pay for her you psychotic bitch!" he shouted and attempted to shove her away from him. "Why is my money gone? From my account then?" she said pushing his arm down and shouting in his ear. "Get. Out." she turned to the woman by the door who scampered out of the door, smacking into a police officer on her way out. "Excuse me, there was a call about a disturbance?" the officer came in and glanced at the two. "No disturbance here, my wife is just insane!" Grant snapped and stepped away from his wife. "Insane?! Half of my money is gone, Grant. Gone!" she said punching him again, albeit not as hard as she was hitting him earlier. "Alright, obviously there's some kind of disturbance with you both, let's head down to station and sort this out alright?" the officer said motioning to the door. 

The couple reluctantly walked into the hall and hit the elevator buttons irritably. "It's busy you sow, wait." the woman hissed and the man went to return the jab but was pushed to the stairwell. The argued all the way down the staircase, their voices echoing off of the walls making their added third increasingly impatient. "You always do this! You always take my money that I work so hard for, run off with some bimbo and I always end up on the raw end of it! I'm done Grant!" the man's wife shouted, her voice coming out strained and angry as she walked around the empty ally looking for the squad car. "Now you've gone and got the cops involved again! What do think they're gonna do now?" she turned in time to see her husband hit the ground with a soft thud and the officer twirl the baton in between two fingers. "Oh...oh my go-!" before she had a chance to run, the attacker lurched forward, shoving her to the ground, kneeing her chest restricting her breathing. She kicked and scratched at the anything she could reach as she watched the baton come straight down onto her eye, black engulfing her. 

//

John gripped his hair and bit his lip as he watched Sherlock sweep up the broken fragments slowly. It was an accident, he was only trying to clean the fireplace when his sleeve caught the skull and knocked it into the soot, breaking the lower jaw and staining it black and grey. "Sherlock really I am so sorry" John said retrieving the dust pan and leaning down to help, Sherlock was silent and swept the mess up and discarded it in the bin. "Oh Sherlock, don't be like that, I'm sure there's something that can be done?" Mrs.Hudson who had heard the soft smash said holding her hands together. "Tell you what, I'll replace it" John said with a hopeful hint and his friend gave him a look of skepticism. "It's fine John, these things happen I should've put him away when I knew you were going to be out" Holmes said with the slightest bit of disdain. Sherlock turned his attention to his phone as it blipped, it had been doing so all morning and the man couldn't help a small smile when he saw it. 

Annie's court date was soon, tomorrow actually and they had been talking. First about how she would act on the stand but now they were just talking, it was rather strange for Sherlock to engage in normal conversation but he found himself enamored with the way Annie spoke about her job, her peers, her students, Caroline. He found it rather amusing. John would say something witty about that situation, but he was too afraid he'd run Sherlock off with any quick quips. There was another blip, his face now frowning as he read the message and he walked up to his coat. "John, they found two more bodies" he said staring down at his phone "They found two!"

Lestrade was holding his head in his hand trying not to get sick. "Did we get them yet, is it over?" he groaned as Sally cringed in disgust. "Yeah we've got them, where's Freak?" she said holding her nose. The smell had wafted everywhere making everyone damn near sick, a car horn sounded and Lestrade walked to the edge of the roof and texted the detective. 

Sherlock walked up with John hot on his trail as they walked out onto the roof, both men covering their noses immediately. "Ugh!" John retched as he was handed a mask, slipping it on in haste. "There they are, like I said two of them a man and a wife, they were found in the water tank up there" Lestrade said pointing to the large cylindrical tower that was now funneling dark grey viscous liquid, the source of the smell. Sherlock walked over to the corpses and much like the others were nude, cut up and obvious strangulation marks with two puncture hole on their necks. This time was a little different, the man was littered in bruises, almost head to toe in random splotches of purple and blue, some where new and some looked older. The woman shared some of the same bruises, but centered around her chest and neck specifically and they were freshly made before she died one could see that obviously. 

"Two employees said they had a domestic spat and things got physical. The front desk girl said she saw an officer walking about and they came in and broke it up but took them out back. She said she didn't get a good look at him, I'm assuming our killer stole a badge or a uniform and lured them out." Anderson said crossing his arms in distaste and Sherlock glanced over them. There wasn't much new with these victims, only that they had a more significant display of decay and there were two of them. "Why am I here then? Nothing seems particularly damming" Sherlock said looking up and shrugging. "They were killed less than two weeks ago. These are the freshest victims we've found" he let the words sink in. The killer didn't hold onto them this time, they discarded them immediately. "I think the killer knows we're onto him. He's getting easier to find" Anderson said wagging his finger. "No not easier. They panicked. Usually our killer holds onto the bodies, takes great care in executing these cuts and then meticulously cleans them and takes them somewhere public. This time they were rushed, trying to do things quickly now that their body count had doubled that day. Look at the bruising, they hit this woman over and over and over again but this time in the chest, possibly from trying to maneuver her dead body into the tower or maybe" Sherlock walked around and lifted the woman's arm "Trying to make the bleeding process faster." He looked up and around. "That means the place isn't that far from here, the killer wouldn't steal two people without having quick access to their workshop. Lestrade, I need to know if anyone had seen any car any one running back and forth, was there anyone visiting the hotel roof constantly?" 

The detective inspector shook his head and pointed to the ally "There's a fire escape over there, anyone could climb up here in a pinch if need be" he explained and Sherlock rushed over to it. He clicked his tongue and sighed "So I'm assuming this eliminates Annie's kidnapper as a murder suspect then?" he asked taking out his phone. "Yes, unfortunately. They're thinking about scrapping the court case, they want to give her a second mental evaluation" Lestrade commented and placed his hands on his hips. "Do you have any leads Sherlock? Any at all? People are going missing on a daily at this point and who knows when the next body will turn up. I need anything you have" 

Sherlock scratched his head in irritation. "They say they're looking for a tall, dark assailant. They're always dressed head to toe in black. From description they put the killer at around 5'7 or 5'9, too tall for the average woman not tall enough for the average man that means the killer is altering themselves to appear shorter or taller. They would have to be bulky, strong enough to cave in a woman's skull and drag and throw grown men into rivers and water tankers which leads to a man of sorts. There's a work place somewhere that they're using to do this, there should be gallons and gallons of blood stored somewhere! They would have to have access to these people, what's connecting them is your real question." he explained as Donovan frantically wrote down his descriptions. "You're dealing with something more than a killer, this person is hunting in broad daylight, lying to people's faces, they're taking vulnerable people stealing them away and slaughtering them. You're dealing with someone who enjoy's people's pain one who relishes in suffering and kills just because they can. This person is dangerous Lestrade and they could be anywhere." 

Everyone stood uneasily around Sherlock, he was right this person had no connections with the victims and no connection with London. The killer was traveling around and picking people off just because they can, they were a true killer. Sherlock felt a rush of thrill go through him, he had dealt with killers and even serial killers but they were mission oriented they had revenge or a message on their mind that they were trying to send but this killer. Oh, this one. They were truly psychotic, unpredictable, untraceable and they were smart he was positively beaming in excitement, he almost forgot about his skull. Almost. "So what we're dealing with a man who has anger issues?" John asked looking at his friend. "No. We're dealing with a hunter. A parasite. They've nestled themselves somewhere and they're watching, waiting, for their next meal." Sherlock glanced out over the city, some people were looking up at them and others were going about their day. 

"Did your test with the bruising come up with anything?" John asked as Sherlock scanned the streets and huffed. "No. The bruising was worse on the victims, Ann's have nearly healed by now, Mrs.Grey was angry but hesitant in her attack" he mumbled still lost in thought. He flipped his phone up and saw that Annie had messaged him, telling him some important news and he shook his head. "Not good" he mumbled and turned back to the corpses examining them and sighed. He knew what he was going to do. "John,do you have plans tonight?" he asked tilting his head and pulling his phone out again. "Oh uh yeah Caroline and I were inviting Ann to come along to this poetry reading of sorts, why did you want to come?" Sherlock made a face and shook his head. "Uh no, no thank you I was actually hoping you'd be out. I need some time in my mind palace" his friend said hushed and John nodded slowly. "Uh alright then, I'll leave you to that" John walked off and went to talk with Agent Donovan Sherlock pulled up the number he needed and typed out a simple message. 

"Tonight. I need you."


	16. Chapter XV: Addict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)   
> **Warnings: Mentions of drug use**

Sherlock typed away on his computer trying to keep himself busy. Lestrade had given him a list of names of patrons at the hotel that fit the profile of their killer and he was looking each up and carefully examining them based on their online profiles. John was looking over the incision sites, making sure to note the cause of death as strangulation for the man and the blow to the head for his wife. The detective was tapping his foot impatiently, he was waiting for John to leave for his date that evening and Sherlock was becoming antsy. "What time did you say you were leaving?" he asked calmly looking over the profile of a middle aged man. "Here in a bit. Why?" John had a sneaking suspicion about what his friend was planning, he had asked him that question three or four times now. "You're not gonna get yourself into trouble are you?" He asked setting down his tea and looking over his friend. "Hm? Oh no, I just need it to be absolutely silent" the detective said pressing his hand to his mouth. 

Finally after another hour of fiddling around the flat, trying to spark any conversation out of Sherlock and having the longest laughing fit with Mrs.Hudson downstairs, the war doctor gathered his coat and bid his friend goodnight. Sherlock made sure the flat was silent and still, he made sure to watch John's cab and wait an additional five minutes just in case and pulled his phone out. He sent one last text before dashing into his room and slamming the door. 

~

Annie sighed heavily as she read through her emails, students were begging and scrapping for extra credit or to extend the due date, but because of the quota she had to meet she just couldn't do that. She felt bad for them really, their school year had bulleted out of the gates and she wasn't allowed to slow down before exams were administered. She typed out a reply to a student asking for tutoring having to decline the favor, she hadn't been with Sherlock in the morgue since before the kidnapping. Since then she had returned to work despite being advised not to and was truly doing fine if it wasn't for the pitied looks her colleagues would give her as she walked by or the looks her students would give her as if she would break down in front of them at any moment. It was mildly annoying, but that's just what she had to deal with she told herself. Her phone blipped and she lazily jerked it out of her pocket and glanced down at the message. Sherlock had texted her earlier that morning about his skull and about other things but all of the sudden he was asking to see her. She refused to let herself think that it was because he missed her and figured he was needing someone to talk to about the case. She sent a reply and locked up her classroom, grabbing her papers and laptop and headed out. 

She made the drive over to 221B Baker Street and climbed out of her car, fatigue washing over her as she climbed the stairs to knock at the door. Mrs.Hudson gladly let her in and welcomed her making Annie smile and thank her before heading up to Sherlock's flat. At first she wondered if he was even there, the lights were all of save for the lamp that was on by the table, it was eerily quiet and she didn't see him. She peaked her head in the door and glanced around "Sherlock?" she called out. A sudden thudding sound made her nearly jump out of her skin when the man practically tripped into view. "Sherlock!" she gasped and he walked over to the door and grabbed her shoulders. "I've got it!" he said breathing heavily. His hair was all over the place, his pupils blown wide and he seemed like he was sweating. "Are you okay? Should I call John?" Annie asked stepping into the flat to watch the man pace back and forth. 

"No, no. It's okay, but I've got it! I know what the killer is doing with all of that blood and the teeth!" he said smiling crookedly. "Okay?" Annie set her coat down and listen to Sherlock ramble about the case, he was spitting so many theories and talking a mile a minute she could hardly keep up with what he was saying. "They couldn't just dump that much blood no that would cause too much attention so what are they doing with it? I think they could be saving it, in tankers like the one the couple was found in today huge tankers that will keep it from coagulating and then they're dumping it down the drain little by little" he said getting in her face with a slight chuckle. She sat cross legged on the couch just watching him as he went on, it was as if he drank an entire pot of coffee but she didn't see any around. He slumped down in his chair and stared at her intently, his eyes were boring into hers with such fire she turned her head away from him. 

"Why do you do that?" he asked cocking his head side to side. "Do what?" she asked picking up the paper and looking over the news. "You look away from me when I look at you. Look at me" he said tilting his head to the side to try and find her face but wobbling on the edge of his chair. "Easy" she chuckled and reached her hands out to steady him if he were to fall "What did you take?" she asked looking at his dilated eyes. "Something to help me think" he said softly and ruffling his own hair making it look more unkempt. Annie's stomach growled a little and she placed a hand over it "Are you hungry? You can cook something, I had John pick up instant custard yesterday" Sherlock said hopping up and grabbing her arm to drag her into the kitchen. "No no I won't take your custard. Why did you call me?" she asked pulling him to sit on the table, his legs stretched out. "John and Mrs.Hudson don't like me doing things like this and I don't trust anyone else in case something happens" he shrugged and leaned over to pick up a beaker on his table. The woman just nodded slowly letting it sink in that she was here to babysit her friend and letting out a gruff sigh she couldn't leave him on his own, what if he had overdosed so Annie swallowed her tired feeling and grabbed the pudding out of the cabinet. 

Sherlock spoke about god knows what, she tuned him out after he went into a tangent about the many uses of human teeth. After a while, she didn't hear him talking and turned to find him just staring at her as she prepared the custard. She placed the dish in the freezer so it'll set faster and felt Sherlock wrap his hands around her waist and hug her from behind the act causing her to stiffen and freeze. "Um, Sherlock?" she asked as he buried his head into her hair and inhaled deeply "Why do you use green apple shampoo and coconut body wash it makes for a rather strange mixture" he asked he sounded calmer a little. She laughed and shook her head "I like both of them, not so much for the smell but for the result" she said as she turned in his grasp and pushing him to sit back at the table. He tugged her closer to him and she complied, letting him rest his head against her chest. "Do they work?" he asked after a moment of listening to her heart beat for a while and she just nodded "They work well enough" she said softly and run her fingers through his hair making him close his eyes. 

She felt his hands lightly brush her stomach and she tensed a little at the ticklish feeling. "Are you still hurt?" he mumbled shifting to brush against her sides and she winced "A little, but not as badly as they did" she said still stroking his hair comfortingly. "Can I see?" he asked moving his head away but kept his hands on her. She gently pulled up the side of her sweater and showed him the now yellowish bruises, the swelling was gone and the bruises themselves had shrunken considerably. Without thinking he splayed both hands along the span of her rib cage and stroked her skin with his thumb, humming softly. She rested her hands on his biceps as he moved his hands around, she would wince every now and again but let him feel her ribs and stomach softly. He moved to rest his head back on her chest, hands pushed to rest against her back "That felt good, keep going" he mumbled and she laughed returning her hands to his curls and stroking the base of his neck gently. 

He was coming down from his high, her soft touches and warmth of her skin was welcoming to him. Like a bed he could just collapse on top of after running a marathon a just sleep for hours and hours wrapped in the heat that radiated from her, getting lost in the scent of apples and coconut. His hands gently mirrored hers, drawing patterns into the skin of her back, occasionally scratching softly making her hum, the vibration echoing through his ears as he rested on her. His hands dropped to the small of her back and his nails drug along the bottom of her spine making her suddenly shudder and gasp. Sherlock pulled his head away and look at her, sitting like this he was almost eye level with her, and watched her face light up red. She rubbed his shoulders and looked down, moving away from him and to the freezer to check on the dessert. "What was that?" he asked, his hands still stretched out and waiting for her, the lack of her body making a cold imprint to where she was touching him. 

Annie shook her head and chuckled "Nothing, I'm checking the custard silly" her ears heated up in embarrassment and he stood up silently. Without warning, he pushed his hand back up the bottom of her shirt and left his hand at the base of her spine making her straighten up immediately.

"Ticklish?" Sherlock chuckled and she blushed even more. "Sherlock you're coming down from your high, go lay do-" her sentence broke into a sudden noise that made her slap a hand over her mouth. "Oh...not ticklish" he said, eyes widening as he stepped closer to her, his height now engulfing her. She was standing sideways and was pinned against the counter, Sherlock tugged her closer until he ear met his chest listening to his heartbeat. "It's still really fast" she said relaxing a bit. He hummed and moved his hand along that place on her back again, making her grip the front of his robe "You're blushing a lot" he commented and she lowered her head down so he couldn't see her. He laughed and hooked a finger under her chin "Why do you look away when I look at you?" he asked again holding her head in place. Annie didn't realize her eyes were squeezed shut until she had to open them "I don't know.." she said just above a whisper, looking from one blue eye to the other. He was gorgeous. 

"You confuse me" he confessed letting her face go and resting his chin on her head. "How so?" she asked, stroking the front of his chest. "You tease and make fun of me like John does but then in times like this you won't look at me, your face gets red and you seem to run from me. It's confusing" he shrugged and moved his hand up to the middle of her back and balled his fist in her sweater. "What about you? After all of this is over, will you even remember being so cuddly?" she asked pulling back to look at him seriously. He was only like this because of the drugs she told herself, the high he was feeling was translating this into something else. "Believe me, I won't be forgetting this anytime soon. Everything you do to me seems to be burned into my memory" he confessed making her heart seize "But I am still a little high so I might forget how this feels" he sounded disappointed and rested his head against hers. "You know...you don't have to be high to enjoy things like this Sherlock." Annie said moving her hands to stroke his neck softly. He grumbled something in disagreement making her giggle "I rather enjoy this too you know" she said playing with hair on the back of neck making him hum in approval. 

They stayed in their awkward embrace for a moment, Sherlock occasionally trying to touch her back again only to be evaded. "You can go home now if you want, John will be home soon" he mumbled against her hair. He had rested some of his weight on her and was feeling as though he might fall asleep on her which he didn't feel would be such a problem if they weren't standing up. "Caroline is keeping John at the house, do you want me to stay here?" she asked pulling away from him and he slumped in thought. He really shouldn't be left alone in this state, anything could happen plus he was rather enjoying Annie's company and attention. "I'm going to sleep, you're welcome to stay" he shrugged trying to stay nonchalant but gripping her arm preventing her from leaving. She pulled off her shoes and sweater, putting the custard down in the fridge as to not freeze it and set up on the couch. She figured Sherlock would just go to his own bed but she was wrong when he drug a blanket out with a pillow under his arm. To her, he looked like a child coming in to sleep with their parents after a bad dream making her chuckle at the comparison. Sherlock collapsed on the couch, his head resting on the back and nearly leaning on his friend. 

Annie rested her legs over his and tried to fall asleep in the awkward position. "Ann..." Sherlock's voice grumbled out sounding heavy with sleep and earning him a grunt from her. "Friends sleep together sometimes right?" she cracked an eye open and shrugged. "Sometimes I guess yeah" she shrugged "Okay" he said and shifted his body to lay half of himself on top of her. She smiled and moved to allow him to rest against her shoulder, face buried into the crook of her neck and body acting as a large blanket to the small female. "Goodnight, Sherlock" she giggled and returned to stroking his hair. "Ann?" he asked again making her sigh and raise her eyebrow "Yes?" 

"I like your body wash"


	17. Chapter XVI: Against all odds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Mentions of violence/Depictions of corpses and blood**

John kissed his girlfriend goodbye and headed back home to Baker Street. He sighed contently and brought up his phone, no new messages or missed calls, odd he figured Sherlock would've texted him at one point or another. John watched the buildings go back and sighed he knew what Sherlock was doing last night, it was obvious but John left him anyway. Guilt tugged at him coupled with nerves as he thought about if Mycroft found out his brother relapsed and John wasn't there to watch him. The man paid and thanked his cabby and walked in to his building, spotting Mrs.Hudson and smiling at her. "Hello, how was the date, good?" she asked drying her hands from washing dishes. John told her about the poetry reading, simply awful in his opinion, and then asked about Sherlock. "Oh I'm sure he was fine, that professor friend of his went up last night to check on him and they've been pretty quiet" she waved her hand. 

John opened the door to his flat slowly and quietly, peaking into the room and smiling at the scene on the couch. Sherlock and Annie were sleeping tangled up on the couch, she laid under him, hand tangled in his hair and he was face down on her shoulder. John walked carefully around them, setting his coat down and starting a pot of coffee, a large smile stretched on his face. He walked back into the sitting room and stopped when he saw Annie was awake. "Oh you made coffee" she smiled sleepily and shifted to stretch her legs as much as she could "Did you know he was getting high?" she asked seriously and John frowned. "I had a sneaking suspicion" he confessed handing her a cup and letting her sip it carefully "Is he breathing?" he crouched to see any movement from his friend and the female laughed. "He's been snoring in my ear for like an hour, he's fine" she mused and patted his head. She explained to John what she was doing there still pinned under the half unconscious man and John talked about his date last night. 

After a while Sherlock inhaled deeply, groaning at his stiff muscles when he moved. He sat up on his arms, letting his head hang down and hair fall everywhere. "You okay?" he heard John's voice ask and he blinked his eyes open. Sherlock just nodded slowly, looking at the woman underneath him. Why was she here again? Oh right, he wanted to ask her about something. "Why did you drop the charges?" he asked, laying back down on her John snapped his head up with a "what?" and Annie sighed. "I just don't want to appear in court, I don't think I can stand seeing her" she said turning her head away from the boys. Apparently, after the first mental evaluation, Mrs.Grey was going to a rehabilitation center but would still face jail time but after the second they admitted her into a hospital where she would face no punishment just treatment. Annie wasn't angered by this, but she decided to just drop the case in hopes she can just forget it happened. 

Sherlock hum and nodded, his head was still swimming in sleep and his body was the feeling the withdraw, making him feel tired and sluggish. "I'm sorry Ann" John said patting her arm and going back to his coffee "You doing okay there junkie?" she giggled turning her attention to Sherlock. "Hm? Oh yeah, thank you for coming over, John was busy" he said pointing at the doctor. "You didn't tell me!" he fussed and crossed his arms "Why did you call her? Why didn't you call me?" he asked sounding a bit offended. "You would've yelled at me for ruining your date night and I wanted to talk to her" Holmes said motioning to his friend under him. "Why are you cuddling on the couch?" John asked tilting his head "You could've just gone to bed you know" Sherlock sat up a little and shrugged "I didn't want to sleep in my bed" John nodded slowly and sipped his coffee skeptically "It's my couch I can sleep where I want" Sherlock huffed in annoyance. John laughed and nodded to Annie "And you needed her to do that?" 

Sherlock didn't dignify him with an answer, he just curled up in his blanket and stomped off to the bathroom. Annie sat up and stretched her back, yawing "You know I've never seen him like this with anyone" John confessed looking at her. She just hummed and nodded, feeling a hand on her shoulder "I'm serious. I don't think he's ever trusted anyone else with him like that, it's almost scary" he said glancing at the door. Annie brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them "He was acting weird all night you know, he was so clingy and needy" she chuckled. Sherlock went from the bathroom and into the kitchen looking for the custard she had made last night, glancing at his phone. John patted her shoulder and went back to his newspaper and she stood up, fixing her sweater. "I think I'm gonna head on home alright? I have classes later on" Annie said walking into the kitchen. "I was headed down to Bart's to examine the couple that was found yesterday. It's been a while since you've accompanied me" Sherlock said, he wanted her to go with and she shook her head. "I'm serious, work has me swamped" she placed her hand on his arm and gave it a soft squeeze. "Besides I need to get changed and fix my face" she said turning from him and heading to the door. 

Sherlock found himself following her down the stairs and holding the door for her. "Tell you what, make some notes for me and I'll be around to come pick them up later alright?" she said nudging him earning her a little smile. "I might have to dumb it down then" he mocked and she slapped his chest playfully "Oh shut it" she rolled her eyes and slipped her arm around his middle in a side hug. "Thank you for coming" he mumbled, letting his hand rest on her shoulder "Of course" she smiled and he brushed his hand along the bottom of her spine, scratching gently making her jump and flush. He smirked and backed away from her "I told you I wouldn't forget" he said with a wink and shut the door. 

~  
Sherlock dripped the viscous liquid down into the beaker, watching it dissipate in the clear fluid when he swirled it. "Yuck" Molly cringed tilting the bucket of the stuff back and forth and shuddering. "I can't imagine going to take a tub and finding this" she set the bucket back and smiled over at her crush. "So uh, John told me you had a bit of a rough one" she said trying to lighten the mood. "Not really, did you get the reports made on the victims gums?" he asked now dripping the substance into a colored beaker. "Oh yeah, the teeth were pulled individually and with some care" Molly replied, looking down as he nodded in thought. In truth he was trying his hardest not to think about the night previous, he did have a murderer to catch. As of now the bodies of Grant and Amanda Drummond were lying downstairs, Sherlock testing the water for any kind of chemical or any trace of something foreign to lead him anywhere but to his dismay again the killer had been particularly careful. "They've made a mistake somewhere" he mumbled to himself, leaning into the microscope and studying the bacterium swimming about. Another hour passed with Sherlock running back and forth making small notes on a legal pad making sure to be thorough. He stood by the bodies and scanned the dead man's bruises "Poor sod. Abuse? A fight?" Molly asked coming in with a tray. Sherlock hummed and walked around the table to the woman and stared at her arms making sure to note the clean finger nails "Abuse. She was abusing him. For a few months I'd wager, there's more bruising here and here frightfully painful but still prominent like she hit with a skillet" he mumbled and jotted down the information. "Oh you're taking notes that's...new" the mortician smiled coming to his side. "Yes, they're for...later" he said shifting a little. He sat back in a chair and ran a hand down his face and letting out a soft sigh, he decided he would let his mind drift to last night and admittedly it felt nice to curl up next someone again. There was a soft clicking and he blinked his eyes open and for a split second he felt like he was hallucinating as he looked at Annabel staring down at him. "Are you alright?" she cocked her head side to side. She was in her school make up, her hair tied into a high neat bun and today she was wearing a dark blue form fitting dress that rested at her knees. "Hm?" Sherlock asked raising a brow before answering himself "Oh uh yeah just dealing with that" he waved a hand to the dead bodies on the table. Annie shook her head and giggled "Are they part of the same case?" she asks sitting beside him and taking the legal pad to to look over the notes he took. "If you were to murder two people where would do it?" he asked resting his hands on the back of his head, Annie seemed to stiffen in shock and looking at him seriously before it hit him that normal people don't do that. "Sorry.." he coughed and sat forward. He watched her for a moment while she read and then stood up to take the pad "You know how this goes then, have a go at it" he nodded to the corpses on the table. Annie straightened her dress and took a deep breath. "Alright well you've noted that the bruises on the man were made a while ago, suggesting they fought" she said pointing to the purple marks along his arms and shoulders. "But?" Sherlock interjected watching her mind work "But..there's no marks on her suggesting self defense so she was beating on him" She looked to Sherlock for approval and he nodded and waved her to continue. "They're a bit old, I'd say late for her in her 30s early 40s maybe" Annie continued and looked to the man "He's definitely older than her. In his 50s I'd wager" "But?" Sherlock asked again, coming to her side. She looked up at him and cocked her head in confusion. He pointed to the woman's forehead and lips were there were tiny pin prick holes just slightly bigger than what you'd find from a needle. "She's had injections" Annie said leaning in for a closer look. "Very good, what else?" he asked folding his hands behind his back. "Well then that would put her closer to his age then late 40s. They were at the hotel that night so maybe a get away, but then that wouldn't suggest the bruises so....she caught him with someone" Annie glanced up again to see the detective nodding and watching her intently. "Do you remember anything of last night?" she asked softly and Sherlock pointed to the man "Look here. Tell me what you see" he turned away from her to let her get close to the corpse and she nodded taking the hint. She glanced over the man's neck as instructed and frowned "What?" she asked shaking her head. He touched along the white skin and tapped "She was beaten after she died, he was not" Sherlock said in a matter of fact tone. "Well then, what did you come up with then I'm sure you did better than I" she straightened up and crossed her arms. 

"The woman is Amanda Drummond. She's a divorce lawyer, in her late 40s I'd say 46 to be precise. They were married but not happily, there's no tan line where her ring is suggesting they were either not married or unhappily so. Her palms are bruised from hitting him but there are no defense wounds on her meaning she's been doing it for a while, he's got accustom to her outbursts. Her hair has been tinted recently, her eyebrows, finger and toe nails have been done and there's of course the injections on her but the hair on her arms and legs and..other places..aren't as well taken care of meaning she didn't get dolled up for him, it was for her own benefit, a treat to herself." he motioned to all of her and then to the man. "Grant Drummond, electrician by the tell of his hands. You would be correct I'd set him at 50 exactly. He does have a ring tan, suggesting he left it on constantly, he could've been happy but no, he was sentimental. He didn't want to leave her yet he would cheat on her, he had some attachment to her that she didn't have for him. High school sweethearts I'd wager" He backed up and stood in between the bodies on either table. "He's been cheating for a while, his hair is colored but with cheap dye and not salon done like she has meaning she made more money than him. She felt like she deserved better but wouldn't break it off so easily it's a pride thing so she resorted to hitting him, who could blame her?" Annie stared back in between them and looked back up "The killer did" she smiled in realization when Sherlock nodded in confirmation. 

"They weren't the killer's intended targets. Amanda followed Grant to the hotel, not because he was cheating on her no it was something else something personal. He bought something or used her money for something and she tracked him down. She causes a huge fuss in the hotel so of course police would be called but-" "But the killer was just so happening to be passing by and the staff caught their attention" Annie finished his sentence and he smiled at her genuinely "Excellent" he exhaled and then lifted his finger to continue "The killer has to go or else people would get suspicious, they go into the room and lure them out to the back ally where they attacked Mr. Drummond first. His head wound is to the back of the head he was knocked unconscious first and Mrs. Drummond here turned and saw what had happened. The killer swung in panic and hit her in the eye, here, and it killed her on impact" Sherlock explained. "She wasn't supposed to die, not yet anyway, the killer planned to hold them and wait to release their bodies like the first few" "But they couldn't Mrs. Drummond was already dead" Annie pointed out. "Exactly! So the killer had to preform their twisted ritual but not like the others" 

Sherlock pointed to the mouth on one of the corpses. "The strangulation, the excess bruising, the cuts are even different. They had to make sure their signature was still there , but their teeth their nails the two large holes in the neck are as precises as always" he explained and looked to Annie. "They were rushed. The killer took more than they could handle and they botched these two bodies quickly and dumped them in the same place they were murdered. Meaning if they have their intended target-" "They're still alive." Annie gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. "But where? Where would they be? The killer would have to take them to the place, a building, a warehouse anywhere to preform the ritual but Lestrade has checked every where within ten minutes of the hotel and no where was any sign of blood" Sherlock said pinching his lip. "What about the University?" Annie asked resting a hand on the dead woman's knee. "They have a small mortuary in the basement that's open to night students, if someone had lugged a bunch of blood in there no one would bat an eye" 

Sherlock whipped around to Annie in shock and grabbed his phone. "Come on!" he grabbed Annie's hand and rushed down the hallway in earnest. "Lestrade! Meet me at the University with forensics I think I might have found our next victim, they could still be alive!" Sherlock practically screamed into the phone while dragging Annie down the hall. 

They could save someone yet.


	18. Chapter XVII: Like Pieces of a Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another interrogation scene and as always to keep things less confusing the initials of who's talking will be marked.

Sherlock still had an iron clad grip on Annie's wrist as he pulled her through the hallways of the University where she worked. "We'll take the stairs" Sherlock said breathing heavily as he kicked the door open, dragging the woman behind him down the stairs. "Sherlock wait!" Annie hissed, her voice bouncing off of the walls she jerked him surprisingly and caused him to stop. "What?" he hissed panting heavily "What if the killer is in there now?" she knitted her eyebrows together and gripped his arm back tightly in concern. Sherlock fished in his coat and slid a gun into her hand causing her to cringe and push it back into him. "Are you mad?! Let's just wait for Lestrade" she said taking her hand away from him "We may not have the time to wait" he jumped down the next few stairs and ran, Annie right behind him. 

The basement was cold and covered in white tile and concrete, Sherlock thought to himself that with a rented pressure washer how easily it could be cleaned. They were in the right place, he knew it and drew the gun, cocking it and slamming against the wall near a pair of twin doors. Annie caught up to him, her heels clicking on the concrete and gripped him "Do you have a key?" he whispered motioning to the doors and she shook her head. "No, but I think it's unlocked" she shifted nervously, scared but obviously determined to not leave Sherlock alone with a murderer. She straightened herself up and let out a shaky breath and knocked on one of the heavy doors, when there was no answer she gently clicked the handle and pushed the doors open. She reached behind her and gripped her protector's arm and tugged him in front of her. 

The room looked like one in a hospital. Silver tables lined up side by side, large overhead lights and a walls of mortuary tools and a long sinks stretching on either side of the room. The only difference was the concrete flooring that was stained in what looked like grease and water damage, other than that the room was cleaned spotless and no sign of any blood spillage or use of the room at all. Sherlock rushed over to the sink and scanned it intently looking for anything at all, he could feel anger bubbling in his stomach, he knew the killer had messed up and Annie was right they could use this room, so where was the proof? He heard the unmistakable footsteps of the police and ran around the room, pushing tables and trays everywhere looking for something. "Sherlock!" Annie scolded and backed up into the wall as Lestrade and his team pushed through the doors. "Where are they? What'd you find?" the older man huffed. "Lestrade it's here, I know it. It's the only place we haven't checked and it makes the most sense" Sherlock said backing up and flicking his head back and forth. 

"What's she doing here?" Sally Donovan squinted at the frightened professor in the corner watching the scene unfold. "She let me in, don't mind her, check the sinks" Sherlock said walking over to the other one and a few officers followed. Annie wrung her hands together as the police searched the room, Sherlock was getting more frustrated as each time someone announced "Nothing" and Annie folded her hands under her arms. "What's this?" Lestrade came to a lone green door in the corner and gave it a tug "Can you get in there?" he turned to Annie who shook her head "I think that leads to the old hallways, they closed it off after they remodeled the school" she explained and pointed to the clouded window. "I think they sealed it with concrete when they did the floors down here" Lestrade gave the door a few more harsh tugs to no avail and turned to Sherlock who was squatting over the drain in the middle of the floor. "Once again, you've wasted our time" Anderson said snapping his gloves off and glaring at the man in question. "Hey, he's doing his best" Annie defended and glanced down at her friend who didn't seem to give Anderson's comment any thought. 

"What'd you find?" Lestrade asked coming over as Sherlock stood up and held out his fingers. A single bloody incisor rested between his digits and he let out a tired breath "You were right" he said to Annie who seemed to lose all the color in her face and backing up. "Wait, the tip came from her?" Donovan asked and everyone turned to the woman in question. Sherlock's face fell when he realized what he had just implied "No" he said quickly as Lestrade produced handcuffs. "Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to come with me" he said and Annie held her hands up "There's no need for that Detective Inspector, I understand" she was shaking a little and glancing between he and Sherlock. "You too" he said hooking a hand under her arm and pointing at Sherlock. 

~  
Annie sat at the interrogation table tapping her fingers, they had handcuffed her to a little loop on the table just for good measure and it caused her nerves to get to her slowly. She could hear arguing outside of the door, she glanced at herself in the two way mirror and sighed. She could've guessed they'd question her again, after all they found a body at her work and now the place where the killer was doing their dirty work based on her tip to Sherlock in a case she shouldn't have any involvement in. She was bound to get in trouble for it but question is, how much trouble? 

Lestrade came in the room with a file, his face was troubled as he looked over the small woman. It didn't seem plausible that she could drag and kill all of those people, at least not on her own. "Good evening Professor Todd, as always you have the right to a lawyer at any time during this procedure and I will remind you that as of now you are a suspect in the murders of Grant and Amanda Todd." he said sitting down and watching her lips purse in worry. "I understand and I'm willing to comply" she said sitting up straighter and taking a glance in the mirror again. "First thing's first I have to ask. You are an English Professor, correct?" Lestrade asked picking up the file they had kept on her.   
"Yes sir"   
"How did you know about the morgue in the basement?" (L)  
"I tutor Forensic Science students and sometimes they ask me to meet them in the lab down there" (A)   
"Are you certified in Forensic Science?"   
"No sir, I had been going off of book studies and Holmes's teaching" (A)  
"Sherlock has been helping you tutor?" Lestrade turned his head as if to glance at the man in question. "No no. We've been meeting at Saint Bart's and he's been giving me the basic run down of how everything goes. He's been taking notes for me as of late to help my students, he should have them" she pointed to the mirror and Lestrade nodded and produced the legal pad. "As a matter of fact he did, they're from this case." Lestrade frowned and sighed. "You have no right to be poking around in this case, it's a very serious issue and it paints you in a certain light, Miss Todd, do you understand?" (L)

"Yes sir I know. However, I am in study with the Forensics's professor and he did give me the clearance for Vivian Barr's autopsy. I just assumed then that I would have further permission to study this case as well" Annie said, flicking her hair over her shoulder. Lestrade nodded and glanced over her student records finding her words to be true. "You had clearance for the one autopsy but not for the case as a whole" he corrected and she ducked her head in embarrassment. "Sherlock did say you were of great help to him though so I understand why you would think that you did" he said and she gave him a small smile. 

"Where were you on February 14th?" (L)   
"Oh uh..I was out with a friend that day (A)   
"All day?" (L)

Annie moved her free hand to scratch at her nape, nervously. "Ma'am, I will remind you that you are still a suspect in this murder case so I advise you to tell the truth" Lestrade said leaning forward. Annie sent an apologetic look to the mirror and cleared her throat. "I'll ask again, where were you on February 14th?" Annie tilted her head up and spoke with confidence. "I was with Sherlock, all day from about 8:30 in the morning to early the next day" she said picking at her nails "You were on a date with Sherlock? Holmes? On Valentine's day?" he sounded more surprised than anything and Annie nodded "A date of sorts. We had breakfast and I helped him doing one of his studies then we caught some lunch and went to his for dinner" Annie explained, she felt warmth spread to her cheeks and she linked her fingers together. "And you stayed until the next morning?" Lestrade was now hiding a smile, obviously jumping to conclusions. "Well yes, John came home around 2 or 3 in the morning and I just left" 

"Did you stop anywhere on the way home?" (L)  
"I took a cab, I was too inebriated to drive" (A)  
"You got drunk?" (L)  
"No but I was drinking and it was late, I didn't want to chance it" (A)   
"Did you go straight home?" (L)  
"Yes sir" (A)  
"And is there anyone that can verify that?" (L)  
"My flat mate sir, she was home when I got there" (A)

Lestrade nodded and clicked his pen against the table. "We'll see if your alibi checks out and keep in touch. Don't go anywhere" he said only halfheartedly and gave her a warm smile. He believed her. "I'm sorry to have caused you any problems Detective Inspector" Annie said as he unlocked her cuffs and rubbed her wrist. "It's just for the record miss, I know how things seem, but a word of caution" he said holding the door for her. "Yes sir?" "Please postpone your Forensic's study until we've solved this case" he patted her shoulder and stalked off to another room and Sherlock came from behind the door to her right. He didn't say anything but walked right past her, she followed him at a distance outside as he hailed her a cab. "Where are we going?" she asked coming to stand by his side. "Well considering Lestrade took my tooth I'm going back home" he sounded bitter and folded his hands behind him. "Oh..okay" she said standing back from the sidewalk "I'll just get back to my office then, I have some papers to grade" she shrugged and glanced down at her phone. 

"You're going back to class?" Sherlock asked holding the cab door open and she nodded. "May I join you?" she was taken aback by that question and blinked at him to make sure she heard him right. "We've determined the cause of death and the killer's work room and until your name is cleared I can't poke around in the basement. John's home with Caroline and I'd rather not listen to them for a third time this week" he said grimacing and Annie chuckled. "No I get it, please join me, it gets frightfully dull after a while" she said stepping under his arm and into the car. 

"I didn't mean to imply you were the murderer" Sherlock said after a while and Annie shook her head. "No I get it, I've given the police their two biggest leads and now I've given them a huge hint so I see where the implication comes from" she shrugged and glanced at him. "It is all just a coincidence?" Sherlock asked, to be frank he suspected her once or twice but as of recently it didn't make much sense. "Yes Sherlock, it is all just coincidence" she patted his knee reassuringly and giggled "Besides I had no ties to this case until you and Mrs.Grey" Sherlock nodded and smiled a tad of relief washed through him. "You can't study at Bart's with me anymore can you?" he asked as they reached the school, walking into the largest building. Annie sighed and nodded "Lestrade told me it would be the best to postpone my study" she said as they stepped into the elevator. "3" she said pointing to the buttons. 

They crossed the long hallway and into a small office right next to a large lecture hall. "Wow" Sherlock raised his eyebrows and smiled inwardly at his predictions about her work. "It's not much but it works" she said coming to her desk. Her office was as big as Sherlock's living room, it was furnished with a large red rug in the center of the floor and a small couch to the left. There were filing cabinets everywhere in the room, strategically placed and labeled with colored tabs. The other wall held small shelves of trinkets and souvenirs from different places, gifts from her students he assumed. Her desk was large and stained a dark chocolate, a Newton's cradle rested unused in the corner and three large computer monitors strategically placed in front of her. Sherlock sat himself on her couch, looking around the room and remembering every detail he could as he could hear her scribble and type away. 

Every once in a while he would point to one of her keepsakes to ask where it came from. "The snow globe?" he asked pointing to the top of a shelf. "A gift from one of my students who went on holiday in Vermont" she said not stopping her work. "The ceramic ukulele?" "Caroline got it for me when I first moved in" she smiled at the memory and Sherlock pointed to her desk. "The paperweight?" She stilled for a moment to look at the little paper weight unused in the corner of her desk. It was clear but in the middle was a pink flower with the words "Princess" written in a banner circling the pedals. "It was an anniversary gift" she said quietly and Sherlock cocked his head "An ex boyfriend of yours?" he asked and she shifted "No" she said and moved to record the grades from her book. "Who is it from?" he asked watching her face light up again. He smirked and leaned back on the cushions "It's from Ms.Adler?" he mused and watched her face redden further. 

"I thought we dropped this conversation" Annie said hatefully and Sherlock laughed. "No you told me to just look her up, I didn't" he said shrugging and moving to one of the chairs set up in front of her desk. "Why didn't you?" she looked at him, raising her eyebrow. "You told me we would discuss it when you were ready" Annie thought back to their conversation and sighed, sitting back in her large swivel chair. "Is it really that important to you?" she asked smiling a little. "Mycroft knows but I don't so it's very important" he said folding his hands on the dark wood. Annie sighed and rolled her eyes "If I tell you about Miss Adler, you have to tell me something. Quid pro quo" she said matching his stance. "Something as equally personal?" he asked and she nodded. For a second he mulled it over and then held out his hand. "Deal" 

Annie typed on her computer and brought up a website, turning it to Sherlock for him to see. He raised his eyebrows and read over the homepage and then looked back at his friend to make sure she wasn't kidding him. She went on to explain her relationship to Miss Adler, a dominatrix and how she used to see her as often as twice a week. They met after a particularly bad break up with a man Annie was dating and her curiosity sent her right to Irene's door. Sherlock sat and nodded along, she told him just a few things of what their little meetings would entail, her face heating up while she spoke as obscure as possible. Sherlock studied her more closely now slightly confused "So you're gay?" he asked boldly and Annie rested her chin in her hand "Well no" she said furrowing a brow "No?" Sherlock cocked his head to the side and she giggled. "You can like both Sherlock" she smiled, and eye'd him up and down. 

That was news to him.

"Ah, well alright then" Sherlock said rubbing his hands up and down his legs. What was he to do with this information? "Do you have a preference?" he asked after a beat had passed and she shook her head. "Not particularly no. I guess it just depends on the man or woman in question" she said returning to her work, slightly relieved in confiding with him. He stroked his chin as he looked over the website again "You haven't been seeing her?" he said and she nodded "No between you and work, I'm afraid I had to cut our appointments short" she sounded disappointed slightly as she typed away. "Me? What about the kidnapping?" he asked and Annie shook her head. "No of course not, don't be silly" Sherlock raised his hand baffled "But that woman beat you with a cane, I'd say that would put anyone off to what you and Ms.Adler were up to" Annie laughed now, and shook her head. She reached over and placed a hand on his and lowered it "Miss Adler never hurt me Sherlock" she said lowly and leaning in. It took him a second to register and he felt his ears heat up at the thought "Oh" he said turning away from her. "You said I was keeping you from her?" he said after a moment again and she nodded. "Well yeah. Between studying dead bodies and taking care of you when you're high, you occupy most of my personal time" 

Sherlock lowered his head. He realized how much he demanded her attention now, their daily meetings and her staying over the weekends Caroline would, couple with the fact that now she was letting him come to her work place it seemed that she had become his sole entertainment for the last few months. He hadn't realized he had become a burden. "I'm..sorry?" he said quietly and she looked at him. "I'm not complaining" she smiled and he met her gaze. He watched her pupils dilate when she looked at him and he felt his heart begin to race. 

Oh boy. 

He sat in relative silence as she finished up and then showed him to the lecture hall. He remained lost in thought as she went over her notes and lesson plans, slightly showing off but frowning when Sherlock wasn't listening. 

The cab ride home was also dead quiet, Annie had began to regret telling him all about her sexual escapades and looked out the window. Sherlock's phone blipped and he pulled it to his ear. It was Lestrade telling him that her alibi was cleared and scolding him for letting someone who wasn't police verified into a crime scene. Sherlock just nodded along and listened to him, not really registering what he was saying as he glanced at the female to his side. 

London's street lights were casting a warm glow against her tired face, her hair had fallen slightly out of her bun making long strands hang by her ears and neck, her lipstick was wiped off and leaving a slight red-ish stain to her small lips. She was staring out of the window, eyes flicking over the passing cars and the buildings in curiosity while her hands stayed folded in her lap. He knew he should say something to ease her discomfort, he didn't want her to regret trusting him with such personal information but what would he say? What could he say? He didn't have a problem with her history and after all she wasn't any different, he just knew that much more about her now. What was hanging him up was if she was having such a wonderful time with that woman, sex and gifts and attention, then why would she trade that for him? All he did was teach her his deducing method and they went on one date. 

That was a lie. 

They had also went on a few reluctant dates with their friends, and as of recently they had spent nearly everyday together, now texting all day and sometimes throughout the night, they had shared two separate nights together on his couch wrapped up together and sleeping soundly. She reasurred him that friends do that, but do they, he wondered. Do friends occupy so much time together, share such coveted information, go on dates and sleep together? John and Sherlock certainly didn't, and he had no desire to do half of those things with his other friend. So why was he doing them with her? Why was he so willing to let her in on something as serious as a murder case? He let his mind wander to the other night and he felt his hands twitch. He remembered feeling something whilst on his high, when he ran his hands up and down her skin, feeling each and every rib and soft flex of her muscles when he brushed a particularly ticklish spot. He remembered how nice it was to have her hands in his hair, how lovely she smelled and the warmth radiating off of her. He remembered feeling heat run all the way through him when she shuddered and gripped him as he brushed that one spot on her back. Even now the thought of slipping his hand down to tease that spot gave him a sense of thrill. It was an odd feeling and one he had to analyse but right now what he needed to do was apologize. 

Lestrade had hung up a while ago leaving the detective just holding his phone to his ear and staring at his friend in silence. The cab stopped at 221B Baker Street and Sherlock motioned for Annie to follow him. She asked the cabby to wait, not willing to stay as the situation and the day had taxed her greatly. "Thank you" he said when he reached the top of the stairs. "For what?" she asked and tilted her head. "For confiding in me, I know that was a rather personal thing to share" he said shoving his hands in his pockets shyly. "Oh well thank you for listening" she blushed and shrugged. She was still off as she looked away from him. "It's fine you know" he said awkwardly earning him a raised eyebrow "I mean it's fine that you- I don't mind that you're-" he stumbled and she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you" she chuckled and gave him a warm smile. Her hand felt like fire on his cold arm and looked down into her grey eyes that now looked blue in the moonlight. 

"I'm not a bother, am I?" he asked fidgeting, insecurity gnawed at his chest as he moved closer to her and she melted, her eyebrows furrowing. "No! No, I told you. I'm not complaining. I actually enjoy spending time with you" she blushed and stepped so close they were almost pushed flushed against one another. Sherlock felt something in him break, if you asked he would say it was an accident by all accounts, a gust of wind or just a simply reaction but he leaned down and brushed his lips across hers before kissing the corner of her mouth. There was a tense silence before Sherlock realized and he pulled back standing straight up. His face had grown hot and Annie was still standing in shock at the sudden kiss. Without waiting to hear anything from her he opened the door and closed it in her face, leaning against the door. 

It was a moment before he heard the cab drive away and he let out the breath he was holding. "Sherlock, are you alright dear?" Mrs. Hudson asked coming into the hallway. "I uh yes I'm fine. I'm going to bed" he quickly ran up the stairs and ignored John when he tried cornering him about finding the killer's workplace. Sherlock laid across his bed and reached up to touch his lips, they were still tingling from what just happened. But a funny thought crossed his mind: 

He did not regret it.


	19. Chapter XVIII: Apologies

Caroline pulled on her sweater and glanced at her friend who was currently nibbling on some cereal. Annie had been at home all weekend after coming home the past Friday looking like she had just seen a ghost. Caroline had heard about the school's mortuary being raided by police and that Detective Inspector Lestrade interrogated her that evening and just assumed that was why she had boarded herself up in their little flat, however when she mentioned it Annie had no problem speaking about what happened and her disappointment in having to give up her Forensic's study. Instead, when Caroline mentioned a certain curly haired high functioning sociopath her friend clam up and change the topic. John had told her that his friend was currently doing the same and throwing himself completely into the case. 

Caroline figured they had a falling out of some sorts and were ignoring each other. "Hey so um John and I are going out tonight. Nothing special, just some dinner and maybe just a walk around if you want to come?" she offered hopefully looking at the girl now curled up on the couch watching the television. Annie swallowed the last bits of her breakfast and shook her head "No I think I'm just gonna stay here, I have to finish up making a few quizzes for class tomorrow" she says and stands up with the bowl and heading to the sink. "Ann, you've been cooped up in here, are you gonna tell me what happened?" Caroline pressed while leaning on the counter. "Nothing happened, now head off to work you'll be late" Caroline grabbed her friend by the arms and looked down at her "Annie please. At least just come have dinner?" she said and Annie sighed. "Alright, but just dinner" Caroline hugged her and left in hurry, texting John about their third wheel for the evening. 

~  
Sherlock was bent over the lab table examining the petri dish with the slight dab of blood in the center. Molly stood a bit away, hands folded behind her back and rocking back and forth watching him work. "Do you plan on doing that the whole time?" he drawled out and dripping some more saline into the clear dish. Molly stopped her movements and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear bashfully "Oh sorry, do you need any help?" she asked leaning closer to the table. "No" he said quickly and rolling across the table to jot down something on a legal pad while Molly stood there staring with a smile on her face. "Actually, I would like a cup of coffee two sugars if you don't mind?" he said giving her a side smile. She shook her head happily and darted out of the door leaving Sherlock in silence. He leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. 

The tooth they found in the basement of the school did not belong to either Grant or Amanda Drummond nor did the blood match either victims meaning that their killer had already gotten to their intended target before Sherlock could stop them. He knew that Annie wouldn't lie to throw off his trail and he felt his chest drop when he remembered the look on her face when every cop turned to her like wolves who had just cornered a lamb that he himself threw at them. She seemed so calm in the interrogation room but he knew better, he watched her breathing shift and her fingers flex and tense nervously. 'I apologized' he thought to himself 'Well..in a way' he found a small smirk playing on his lips when he thought about the look she gave him after he had kissed her. It was an odd feeling, one he decided to call a sense of pride and nothing else. He shook his head to get rid of the annoying thoughts buzzing around in his head and glanced at the blood again. 

Lestrade was investigating the newest disappearances and his officers were checking every body of water they could come up with: lakes, rivers, water towers, swimming pools, and much more looking for any new victim yet nothing had come up in the last few days. Sherlock was adamant that the killer was hiding the other missing bodies in a warehouse of some sorts it was the only thing that made sense to him at the moment. The door clicked opened and Molly was holding his cup of coffee and John was in tow "Uh Dr.Watson is here" she smiled and set the cup down by his side. Sherlock didn't dignify his friend with a hello and went back to his theories "Hey, I was just swinging by to let you know I'll be in late" the doctor said eyeing the notes on the table. "Are you still taking notes? I thought Lestrade said-' "Whatever it is the answer is no" Sherlock cut him off and John stopped, cocking his head. "No?" "You could've just texted me you would be home late, but you came here so whatever you want. No" Sherlock said lifting his head and watching his friend sigh. 

"Caroline and I are going out to get some dinner, Ann's tagging along if you wanted to make up or something" he finally relented. "Make up?" Molly chimed in looking at both men. Sherlock paused in his ministrations and spared a glance at John before standing up and turning from him completely. "What time?" he said now fiddling with something on the other side of his desk. John hid his smile and brought up his phone "A bit later, we won't be out long. I'll text you" he said earning a nod from Sherlock and a soft hum. "Oh you and that Professor Todd, you've had a bit of a falling out?" Molly asked, now shifting her feet. "Nope" "Yes" John stopped staring at his friend's back. Sherlock hadn't mentioned her in the last three days and he hadn't heard his text alerts go off meaning she hasn't texted him either. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" John crossed his arms, neither were talking about the interrogation and he was getting a tad angry about it. "No" Sherlock said offering John a smile before grabbing the tooth that he had set away. 

He remained in the morgue, running back and forth between bodies and lab results. The bodies were being taken away to their families and now he was just working with practically a book of photos and reports. He would unfortunately have to wait for another body so in the mean time he played tonight's dinner in his head multiple times, planning for any outcome he could muster. Annie hadn't spoken to him in days, he figured it was either getting banned from the case or the kiss and either way he had business with her on both accounts. 

~  
Annie shoved her hands in her pockets, her head ducked down to get away from the cold wind that tussled her hair. She had regretted letting it down for the evening but that was quickly batted away as soon as the cab rolled up. She climbed in alongside her friend and was given the run down of the night. Caroline wasn't kidding that it was just more of an outing than a date. They were headed to a little cafe for food some chat then she reasurred her that they would be heading straight home as she had an early day. The cab rolled up to the corner and Carol payed the cabby, Annie huffed as her hair caught her lip gloss and she pushed her hair back with one hand and froze when she spotted the taller man next to her friend's date. So that's what she was getting at. Sherlock inhaled deeply when he spied Annie, her hair untamed in the wind and felt the corner's of his mouth twitch, seeing this Annie smiled softly at him. They stood a good ways apart as Caroline and John greeted one another with an eager kiss, Annie's cheeks flushed pink and she turned her head from him. She was thinking about it too. 

They ordered their food and Caroline started up talking about her job and the funny tales of her customers that strolled by today. John would weave in his own stories about the clinic without mentioning the names of his patients. Annie followed along but didn't really pay attention as Sherlock blocked out the gossip entirely to focus on the girl who sat across from him. He hated to admit it even to himself but he was happy to see her after not seeing her the weekend prior, he reached into his coat and set the small legal pad down on the corner of the table unnoticed. He moved his foot to brush her leg and her eyes snapped to his and then down to the note pad. Her eyes widened in shock but a smile played on her lips and she reached over to take it. He watched her scan the notes happy to be let in a little bit and mouthing to him a small 'Thank you' Sherlock allowed himself to feel prideful for making her night better. 

As they ate, Caroline finally turned to the detective and her friend. "Alright, are you two gonna kiss and make up yet?" she cheeked and Annie choked a little on her drink making Sherlock smirk and turn his gaze from her. "We aren't fighting" he said lazily biting into the bread on his plate. "Wait, you're not?" she asked and turned to her friend who was now distracting herself with the patrons at the other side of the restaurant "No, we just had a bit of a strenuous conversation is all" he shrugged and took a sip of his water. "About what?" "Fancy pudding anyone? I'll buy" Annie said standing up and heading over to the little glass counter filled with cakes. "She told me about Miss Adler" Sherlock said and standing up to follow her. Caroline immediately turned to John to bombard him with questions about it. 

"You're acting awfully aloof" Sherlock said leaning into Annie's ear and she sighed. "You seem to be beaming tonight, Mr.Holmes. What has you so stimulated?" she turned to him and smiled, looking over his form as if to find something had changed he just shrugged and looked across the cakes. "I'm not allowed to study the bodies anymore, Sherlock you know that" He chuckled and shook his head "You're not studying bodies, you're studying notes" he corrected and she let out a small laugh. "You don't have to do that. You'll only get in trouble" she said now swiveling back and forth and staring up at him "Far be it from me to let police stand in the way of someone's education" he teased and she shook her head at him. "Are we going to discuss it?" he asked as she pointed her finger to a small chocolate pie with a raspberry on top "Discuss what?" she asked not looking at him. He dodged to the side to stand in front of her, forcing her to meet his gaze. "Oh, you mean you almost kissing me and then slamming the door in my face?" she sounded angry but she smiled in amusement as he remembered he did in fact do that. 

She thanked the man for the pie and carried it over to the table. "Wait, what do you mean 'almost'?" he said following her and catching the couple's attention. "Well it was hardly anything Sherlock, you got me right here" she pointed to the very corner of her mouth and handed out spoons. "Got you? What do you mean?" John asked as they sit down. Sherlock frowned and took only a spoonful of pie while the others ate. Is that what she thought? Almost a kiss? It was a certain kiss for him. Their night ended as they all started walking down the street instead of taking a cab much to Sherlock's annoyance. 

John and Caroline walked hand in hand chatting and laughing, swinging their arms to and fro while Annie stood to the right, hands behind her back and chiming in where she saw fit. Sherlock was just watching them in little interest, instead finding himself looking up at the night sky in admiration. "Didn't take you for a star gazer" Annie's voice came from right beside him "Even I can admire the beauty that is the night sky" he said smiling and looking down at her. "And is there anything else you find yourself admiring?" she asked, their friends now a further distance away. "A good melody, some choice knitting patterns, the vein on Mycroft's forehead when I annoy him" he teased earning him a laugh. "What did you mean by 'almost'?" he asked again, whispering softly and slowing his strides to put more distance between the two in front of him Annie followed. "Was it not an accident?" she raised a brow at him and he made a face. "Accident?" She laughed now, blushing and covering her mouth. 

Sherlock walked beside her confused. "I thought you just meant to get me on the cheek, I figured it was an accident" she shrugged and looked up at him "It was...an apology" he clarified feeling his ears heat up in embarrassment. "Apology? For what?" she asked now shifting closer to him so their arms were touching "I did...sort of..you know what never mind. It was an accident" he said. How could he be so blind? He sped up his strides, Annie rushing behind him and grabbing his arm trying not to catch John and Carol's attention as they walked inside of 221B. "You didn't need to apologize Sherlock" she said now gripping his coat to keep him in place. "No no you were right it was an accident" he said turning his head in any direction he could. 

Annie pouted and tugged his coat. "I'm sorry if I've....offended you" she said knitting her brows together as he planted his eyes on a street sign. "You didn't" he said now backing out of her grasp. 

"Sherlock. Look at me" Annie said stepping forward, slowly realizing what was going on in his head. His coat still in her grip. He refused and shifted his head to look at a cab.  
"Sherlock" she insisted, he pursed his lips and closed his eyes as if to battle the temptation.  
Annie tugged his coat forward suddenly, jerking his body into hers as her lips caught his cheek bone, quick and definite. 

He looked at her then as she let him to pull away. "That is an apology" she whispered, cracking a smile and shrugging and he matched it and gripped her chin. "Duly noted" he whispered and leaned down, planting a kiss on her lips and lingering for just a second. He pulled away without opening his eyes, letting himself revel for a moment in the rush of emotion that over took him. That was short lived when Annie leaned up and kissed him back, lifting up on the tips of her toes and grabbing his coat with her other hand he hesitantly gripped her waist to help steady her as she tilted her head and the kiss deepened. Sherlock felt like he was shaking but he knew it was only the dopamine and adrenaline that was now running through every vein he could identify in that moment. 

The kiss wasn't long in fact way too short for his taste when Annie finally pulled away and leaning back on her heels. Sherlock gave her a confused look, until he heard the door to his flat open and he slowly released the female in his grasp. "Well then, you ready to go?" Caroline asked coming up to them and looking back and forth. "Yeah, let's go" Annie said letting go of Sherlock who followed them "You're not staying, Carol?" he asked and she shook her head "No I work early in the morning, I've got to get some sleep" He turned to the other and gave her a hopeful look "I have class tomorrow Sherlock, I'll text you though" she said brushing the front of his coat softly before slipping into the cab with a tiny wave. 

Sherlock stood at the corner of his street, unable to shake the smile on his face as he watched the cab long disappear. For once everything felt like it was falling into place for him, the thought was relaxing. 

Unfortunately all good things must come to an end as his cell phone rang suddenly breaking his concentration. He held it to his ear to be met with sharp huffs of air he barely identified as Lestrade. "We found....another.." he breathed and Sherlock's happy feeling whisked away in the wind that blew by. 

"Where?"


End file.
